Molly's Trust
by markab
Summary: Molly makes an enemy at work who is out to cause trouble that threatens to upheaval her life forever when she makes an allegation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

A/N: Another one of my Mollys...storys. Sequel to Molly's Choice and Molly's Nightmare, but can be a standalone story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Dawes had been dancing all night. There was always someone grabbing her hand and pulling onto the dancefloor of the nightclub. She sat up at the bar, her face strobed by lights as she finished the rest of her drink.

She fished out her phone from her handbag and checked whether she had any messages from the baby-sitter that was looking after Esther. There wasn't.

A chorus of 'hey you, why aren't you dancing' was then ringing in her ears and trying to carry itself over the loud music.

"Just checking to see if anyfinks happened at home with Esther"

Tracey watched her put the phone back in her bag, "Esther's fine! Look...YOU needed a night out and Carols hen doo was just the ticket"

Molly nodded, "Yeah I know"

She stood up and in her ridiculously shiney high heels, trotted over towards the others. Carol was looking worse for where slumped in the corner with her skirt up her crack. Molly pulled a face, "How many as she had!"

Pippa turned as she tried to wipe away the sick dripping in clumps from Carol's chin, "about 15 Vodies going by the look of her"

"AND the rest!"

Molly went forward and grabbed hold of Carol's right arm as Pippa grabbed the left and got drunk Carol off from the chair, "Better get a taxi and get her home", cried Molly over the music, Pippa nodded agreeing.

Outside in the cool night air, Carol was sick again on the pavement. Passers by looked at her in total disgust. Tracey turned as she wrapped her leather jacket around her, "Hey Molls, we better take her back to mine...her Mums gonna freak if she wakes up and sees her like this"

Molly nodded and was trying to flag down a passing cab with no success, "Knew we should've booked a cab earlier, I DID say", she said in that told you so voice Tracey couldn't stand.

Tracey pulled a face at her, "Allright Molls...we cant all be pissing perfect like you can we"

Molly rolled her eyes as she kept a look out for a cab, "Oh not this again Trace...look, I'm just the same as all of yous"

"No you not...you are trying to take over like you always do...I know you've got a kid and that, but it dont mean you can treat us like kids too, let your hair down, for fucks sake"

This went on all the way to Traceys house, Pippa was fed up with it, "Look yous two, knock it off will ya...we are all friends"

Carol was threatening to soil all over the cab and the driver was having a paddy over it,

"that fucking tart better not puke all over my seats, love"

Molly was het up over that comment and had a go back, "Hey, WHO are you calling a fucking tart? Leave off yeah, she's just had a few"

The cab pulled up outside Traceys, and no sooner had the cab been paid up and gone from the curb, Tracey, Pippa and Molly got the drunken bride-to-be inside the flat.

In the flat, Pippa was making black coffees. Molly was rubbing her toes, "My feet are killing me after all that dancing"

Tracey huffed and pulled her hair back, "Oh for fuck sake Molls just chill out and stop acting like some old bag will ya"

Pippa came in with the coffees, "Hey lets not get heated yeah..."

Molly pointed to Tracey on the couch, "It's not ME, it's HER!"

Pippa was trying to be the calming influence, "look...Tracey...Molly's had a rough time, she deserves to let her hair down"

Tracey gave her a WTF look, "Excuse me...it's HER doing all the moaning...dont drink this, dont drink that...fucking hell, it's like having your mother out with ya...I know she's had a rough year, but how much longer are we gonna be saying 'poor Molls, her kid was snatched and that'...move on...nobody cares"

Molly was in her face, "I CARE!"

Pippa was grabbing her arm, "Molls...look, lets just all calm down yeah, no wonder everybody else did one earlier, they got fed up with you twos bickering"

Tracey stood up, her makeup smeared across her face, "Well...it's her giving it all that...just because she's got a kid that went missing, she's having the whole estate run round after her, it's not on"

Molly shook her head, "You dont know what I went through...you weren't even there"

Tracey raised her eyebrowes, "and I'm glad I wasn't...I'm telling yah Pippa, you should never have taken her on at the salon...she still finks she's in the Army barking out her orders"

Carol was then in the door way looking like she had crawled over a weeks worth of rubbish, "I feel sick guys..."

Tracey turned to her, "Ohhhh...get her outta here...mopping up after that stupid cow...", she got in Carols face, "I sucked his cock love...only last week...you really think Dan wants to wait for you to be ready.."

Molly saw red and grabbed her, "That's enough! I'm taking Caz back to mine"

Tracey took the door off the latch, "be my guest..."

Pippa huffed and helped Molly drag Carol out, Tracey called out after them, "...oh and Molls...let me know when Charlie's home from his tour, I'll suck his cock too..."

Molly swung around and grabbed Tracey's hair, the two girls got into a high heel clicking ruckus when the next door neighbour in curlers stepped out the front door and said, "Some of us are trying to sleep..."

"THEN FUCK OFF!", screamed Tracey at her.

Pippa pulled Molly back and said, "She's drunk herself Molls...just leave it"

"Did you hear what she said...?"

"Yes... she wont even remember saying it tomorrow, lets get out of here..."

XXXX

The next day, Molly was in the kitchen of her flat and making Esthers breakfast. Sugerpuffs. Carol was in the lounge looking like death-warmed-up.

"How many did I have Molls..."

Molly gave her two aspirin and a glass of water, "too much, that's how much..."

Carol took the tablets and looked up, "Tracey kicked off, didn't she..."

Molly was very dismissive of her, "Ohhhh she's just a silly cow her...she tries to cause trouble I know her sort"

Carol burst into tears, "She slept with Dan"

Molly came and sat beside her, "She had to get him totally rat-arsed before that girl...she's just a tart...and I telling yah...I'm staying well away from her at work"

Esther was then at the kichen door way, "Mummy I want my breakfast!"

"I'm just onto it sweatheart...Mummy's not forgotten yah"

"Molls...careful...being on the wrong side of Tracey can cause allsorts of grief"

"I'm not scared of her, what trouble can she cause me? I woz in the Army mate...I've seen and dealt with worse than her..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Intrigued? Want more? Not your cup of tea? Let me know, there's nothing more amazing to read what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly had just made it into work at the nick of time. She had just dropped off Esther at play group and had to fight through the traffic to get there.

Tracey sat a client in the chair and turned to look at her.

"Morning", she sung.

Molly responded with a not sure smile and went to get her desk set up for the day. Pippa turned from sweeping up, "Hiya...everyfink alright? Did Caz get to work and that...?"

Molly laughed as she set her desk up, "just about, I fink she has the biggest hangover from hell and that, but at least she wasn't being sick and that"

Tracey came over and tutted, "Oh hark at you being the know all doctor...just because you did a couple of stints as a medic in the Army you fink you are einstein"

Molly ignored her.

Pippa turned, "I'll fetch you a coffee"

XXX

Later, Molly went out to lunch and she and Pippa had a burger near the river. They sat on a bench and Molly turned in the cool breeze, "I dont fink I can stick it any longer...Tracey's doin' my head in"

"Ohhhh dont go...we get on alright dont we?"

"Well yeah...but I dont fink I can stand all that sniping from that snake...she really has got a big chip on her shoulder"

Pippa nodded as she screwed up her rubbish into a ball, "I suppose, but I'd be sad to see you go"

Molly smiled at her, "Fanks...I'm glad Ive got some friends...it's funny most of 'em are still in the Army"

"Do you miss the Army? You sound like you do"

Molly shrugged, "It's been such a while now I dont really fink about it...anyway, I've got Esther now and shes my life now"

"God it must have been hell for you when she was kidnapped"

Molly shook her head as she finished her can of diet coke, "yeah it was...it dont seem so real now...it's like some fuzzy nightmare you know"

"Isn't her father much cop?"

Molly shrugged, "Yeah...Charlie's alright...he's hopeless at being at home through, but i knew that anyway, he just cant settle down properly...you see he woz shot in Afghan and was paralysed for a while...he thought he wasn't ever gonna walk again and didn't wanna live...but...well he recovered...and he's more set with the Army than ever..."

"He's home this weekend though?"

"Yeah...he's one of the organisers of the training exercise programs in Wales...hopefully he'll drop by..."

XXXX

Tracey watched Molly as she made ready to go pick up Esther from play group and drop her off at her Nans place.

"Cover my clients yeah", she said to Pippa.

When she was out the door, Tracey pulled the drier over her client and walked over to Pippa, "She just flits out when she feels like it"

"Trace, she has a child to look after...she's juggling things, that's all"

"She is such a scank"

"Tracey you really are out of order"

"No I'm not...she finks she's so perfect with her 'hey look at me I was in the Army and now I'm a respectable Mum lark'"

Pippa shook her head at sat down at Molly's desk, "Ohhh just give it a rest...you've been so mean to everyone since Matthew dumped you"

Tracey was on the defensive, "I was NOT dumped!"

"Yes you were...just deal with it...even Molls has tried to be nice to you"

Tracey rolled her eyes, "Oh good old Molls...just because she cock teases that toff she's with..."

Pippa arranged the nail cosmetics in order of colour, "What do you mean?"

"Him...that Charles...I BET YOU I CAN HAVE HIM"

Pippa pulled a face, "Why would you want to?"

"I bet you he's sex starved...I mean, he's been away for what 6 weeks? I bet you Molly's too tired with her brat to give him some loving TLC"

Pippa shook her head in total disbelief, "Why would you be so spiteful?"

Tracey could see her client needed finishing off, "I'm not...I'm seeing myself as, giving a service"

XXXX

At her Nan's place, Molly dropped off Esther, "Fanks Nan...I really dont know what I'd do with out ya"

"That's alright Molls...I love having her", she cooed as she gave Esther wet kisses in between having long drags on her ciggy.

Molly pulled a face, "Nan do you have to?"

Nan quickly disgarded the butt over the belcony, "Soz Molls, I wasn't finking there...mind you, it never did you any harm"

"Oh shut up Nan"

"So where did you go last night Molls? Good night was it", Nan fished. Molly laughed out loud, "It was just some crappy hen night Nan, nothing to write home about"

"Bet you wish it was your hen night"

Molly sighed and kissed her daughters forehead, "it'll never be that Nan...I've got more chance of winning the lottery than Charles popping the question...anyways, see you later i'll be round about 4 for her"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly and Lee sat in the pub. He tried to kiss her gently. Molly pulled away and sighed, "I really shouldn't be doing this, I feel really bad"

Lee looked at her, "Why do you...you know how I feel about you, how I have always felt about you..."

Molly nodded, "I know...we are so right for eachother...we are the same you and me..."

Lee lifted her chin with his fingers, so she had to look at him, "...and you know how much I love that little girl of yours..."

"I know"

"Molls...you have to tell him...you have to tell Charles that you and him have no future..."

Molly nodded, "I know...it's just finding the time, that's all...blimey, Tracey will have a field day whe she finds out about all this"

Lee screwed his face up, "What do you mean?"

"She's a right cow her...she finks that I've got it all and that, but I haven't...I stuck with a man I dont wanna be with..."

Lee took her into his arms, "Hey...I'm just here...just tell him and all those nightmare thoughts in your mind will go"

Molly was feeling like shit, "but I fink he loves me..."

"I love you, but the only difference is, I can be bothered to spend time with you...and put YOU first and not the god foresaken Army"

Molly bit her lip, thinking as she spoke, "he and Esther have sort of bonded lately"

"She still thinks ME as her dad though deep down"

Molly sighed and felt like she was closing in on herself, Lee ordered them in another couple of drinks and said, "You have been through so much in the last year...you deserve to be happy..."

Molly met his eyes, "You are right though...if it weren't for Esther being taken away and that, you and me might of...well...we were getting close"

"Till HE stepped in...and you can't blame him, she's HIS daughter too...but it threw you twos together and got you through it...but that's all past now...things have settled back down..."

Molly was quivering, "I want you so badly"

Lee held out his hand to her, "Then come back to mine tonight...let me show you how much I love you Molls"

She slowly shook her head grabbed her bag and let herself be led out.

XXX

Back at Lee's flat, it was a wonder that his neighbours didn't complain about the noise as the bed posts kept banging up against the thin walls. After, she laid in Lee's arms wondering how she was going to sort this mess out.

"I'm such a tart...I thought the Army had sorted me out, but look at me"

Lee turned his head on the pillow, leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'm meeting your dad on saturday...me and him are gonna see West Ham play"

She smiled at him, "You and him get on so well, you're like two peas in a pod...blimey hark at me, I'm starting to sound like my Nan"

Lee laughed.

And she giggled.

They both laughed and both stopped at the same time as their eyes met.

"Tell him..."

She shook her head, "I will..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly was fed up. She had been stuck in a queue in Tescos and then had to fight her way out of the carpark. Her Mini got knocked and the culprit stuck two fingers up at her and sped off.

She sat on Nan's couch with a much needed cuppa, "I could have swung for him...or worse...and you know what's the most annoying?"

Nan was keeping Esther amused, "What's that love..."

"I forgot to buy half what I wanted"

Nan sighed and came to sit next to her on the moff eaten couch, "Ohhhhh dear Molls...can I detect a little bit of too much on my mind syndrome", she sung.

Molly frowned and looked at her, "No"

She lit a fag up and exhaled, "I think there is Molls...come on, you cant hide fings from me love"

Molly sighed and relented, "Ohhhh it's much a mess Nan, I just dont know where to turn anymore...my minds like in BOTH directions at the minute, and then I have to juggle fings at home and at work and I'm just too damned tired Nan"

"But isn't whatshisface coming home at the weekend? Maybe you should put your foot down Molls..."

She met her gaze, her face showed all the signs of the world on her shoulders, "that's just it Nan...I dont fink I want him anymore...I dont fink I ever did...not really if I honest...we are just so..."

"So...what?"

"...I dunno...so diffrent...I mean, when Esther was taken and that, it brought us together...it had to because out little girl was missing, but...just because we have her..."

"What are you trying to say love?"

"What I'm saying is...in the Army it was diffent Nan...it was secret...it was sexy...it was dangerous..."

Nan had that twinkle in her eye, "Ohhhhh I could have done of a bit of that if I were 10 years younger...well 20"

"I'm being serious Nan...what i'm saying is...I fink if we never had Esther, then we wouldn't of been together now...it's her that's kept us in contact"

Nan leaned forward, "is there someone else?"

Molly was quick to answer and broke eye-contact...big mistake, "No"

Nan gave her a knowing look, "dont you lie to me Molls, because I know when you are lying see"

Molly was annoyed but defeated, "Okay okay...Lee...Lee's still around..."

Nan wasn't too disappointed as she stubbed out her cigarette, "I suppose he was there when Esther was a baby...he was like a dad to her before you went and introduced her to Charles"

"I know"

"do you love Lee?"

She smiled at her all questioningly, "I dunno...and I dunno whether I love Charles either, so it's all a big screw up all round really...", she took Esther's little hand into hers and smiled, "...come on you, best get you home and get your tea on"

XXXX

Later, Molly got Esther her tea and sat and ate something herself. She settled down at the laptop when her phone went. She huffed and grabbed it from the arm of the chair and looked at the display, it was Lee. She took in a breath and stuck the phone to her ear.

"Alright...nah I cant I haven't a babysitter...", she smiled, "...if you want too"

She ended the call and rushed to the mirror and tidied herself down.

With 10 minutes Lee was round and Molly watched on as Lee and Esther were playing a game of eyespy.

She giggled because Esther managed to guess correctly each round.

When Molly went for a wee, Lee turned to the little girl and asked, "Hey Est...who do you like the best, chav daddy or posh daddy?"

"Chav daddy"

He ruffled her hair, "that's my girl!"

"But Posh daddy gives me more pocket money"

"That's because he was born with a silver spoon in his gob...but real people like us cant be like that"

Molly was then back with a packet of Chocolate hob-nobs, "Ive only got the one pack so dont scoff the whole lot you two", she laughed.

Lee looked up at her from where he laid on the floor, she smiled at him and they reached out and linked hands loosely.

XXXX

After Esther was in bed, Molly switched the flat-screen off and nudged Lee on the sofa, "Oi you, you are gonna have to go mate"

Lee was rather sleepy, "Whys that? Cant I just go and crawl into your bed it's nearer"

Molly was standing up and was adament, "No! He's back tomorrow and I dont want you around when I tell him"

Lee was laughing with playful disappointment, "Ohhhh I'll miss his face when you do...everytime he sees me, he looks down on me like i'm in the gutter or somemink"

She laughed at him, "Well your sense of humour belongs in the gutter"

"YOU!"

They laughed and he kissed her on the cheek, "Text me and give a kiss to Esther for me..."

Lee was out the door and Molly closed it after him and leaned on the back of it with a sigh...

XXXXXXXXXXX

At RAF Brize Norton, the plane had just made the quick flight from North Wales. Captain Charles James was walking along side his best mate Graham as they made their way in full uniforms towards the exit, "so are you going to do it?"

Charles steadied his pack on his shoulder, "if you mean am I going to ask Molly to marry me then yes I am...it's about time I did...I just wanted to wait awhile and let all the abduction business to settle down"

Graham shook his hand because they were going off into two different directions.

"Best of luck to you mate...hope she doesn't keep you down on bended knee for too long", he laughed.

Charles shook his head, "she won't...anyway, I'm technically unemployed now...I've given it all up for her...the Army the lot...but she means more to me than the Army and it's about time I prooved it to her..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly pushed Esther on the swings. She had been dreading this morning, he was coming back from his 6 weeks training programme in Wales and she had to tell him how it was between them.

The sun was out but it was decidedly chilly. The breeze cut right through her and she wondered if she had wrapped Esther up warmly enough.

She turned and saw the cab pull up next to the flats and there he was. Charles. He stood there large as life in uniform and the usual huge pack over his shoulders.

He looked around and saw her in the centrefold playpark. He negotiated the 10 foot high cage like fence to the entrance, and approached them with massive strides and a big smile.

She managed a weak smile, she had to really. Esther was more interested in why her mother had stopped pushing her higher on the swing.

"Why have you stopped...why have you stopped?"

"Shhush Esther"

Charles stopped and dropped his pack onto the grass and came forward with that big grin of his, "missed me"

Molly shrugged with her smile, "like a hole in the head"

He laughed and he crushed her to him, she tried to wriggle out of his embrace, "steady on what are trying to do to me? Crush me or somefink"

He laughed again and had that twinkle in his brown eyes, "I just missed you, that's all"

Molly turned and helped her daughter off the swing, "It's been 6 weeks Charles, not 6 months"

Charles shrugged, "Well...I still missed you, to tell you the truth it really has felt like 6 months"

Esther looked up at him like he was a tower of green, she was still unsure of him even now...for the first couple of years of her life she had only know Lee, then she had been taken away by strangers and whisked off to a strange foreign land and now she was back with her mum and this man.

He crouched down to her height and ruffled her hair, "I sincerely hope you have been good for your mother since I have been away"

She held out her hand to him, "pocket money"

He chuckled and pulled out a tenner from his back pocket, Molly snatched it off him, "You cant give that you idiot"

He looked up at her and frowned, then with one final ruffle of his daughters hair, he stood up and looked down at Molly, "can I detect a little bit of annoyance in that tone of yours? It feels like that I have done something and I am trying to wrack my brains to what?"

Molly swallowed and waved her hand at him, "it dont matter...it's just PMT...lets get back up to the flat yeah..."

She took Esthers hand and led the way, Charles heaved up his huge pack and followed her out of the playpark"

XXXXXX

In the flat, Charles sat on the couch and shook his head, "did you see all those disgarded needles in that park? I am wondering whether you should take Esther there or not, maybe it would be best if you found somewhere else to take her"

Molly dropped the mug of tea in his hands, "What? You are back for five minutes and already you are dictating what I can and cant do..."

Charles sighed, "Well, if you had agreed to move to Bath than I wouldn't have to..."

She cut him off with her dismissive tone, "Oh THAT OLD CHESTNUT! I was finking when you were gonna bring that up again"

Charles leaned forward and farrowed his brow at her, "It sounds like it to me that you are spoiling for a fight...why is that Molly?"

Molly was tongue tied, "I'm not..errrr...I mean..."

He stood up and put his hands on his hips, "Come on girl...at least have the decency to be honest with me...what's all this about? I'm back here for 5 minutes and you have not once even asked how I am and what I have been doing...it's starting to feel like that you do not even give a flying toss anyway"

Molly eyeballed him, "Dont you raise your voice to me...Esther's in her room and she will hear us"

Charles met her eyecontact and softened his, "I do not want to argue with you Molly...I am just wondering why you want to argue with me"

Molly sighed and leaned her back on the kitchen counter, "It's just that...this...it aint working is it"

Charles put his hands into his combats pockets, "What isn't?"

"This! Us! Whatever us is...you STILL fink that I'm gonna just leave all of this behind, dont yah...you fink that I'll move to sodden Bath and live like some snotty cow in a big house...I'm not like that Charles"

Charles looked to the floor, "I am not meaning to force you into anything"

She came forward pleedingly, "That's NOT what I want...YOU are not what I want...THERE...I've said it, it was stuck in my throat, but now it's out and in the open...Ive said it"

It was like a weight had been lifted.

Charles was mulling it over, he was glancing at her then around the room, he paced about and looked at her, "can I be clear on something Molly...you just blurted out that I'M not what you want...is that me and the Army or just me?"

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

He sat down and looked at her, "If I was to say that I have given it all up...the Army the lot, how would you feel about that? Does that change things?"

Molly was hearing alarm bells in her head, she had to be sure, "Wait a minute...are YOU saying that you left the Army?"

He shook his head.

"You stupid FOOL!", she threw her hands in the air, "This has ruined EVERYFINK..."

He was puzzled, "I'm not with you"

"YOU...YOU HAD THE ARMY, IT'S YOUR LIFE...I WAS FINKING, YEAH, HE'LL BE ALRIGHT BECAUSE HE'S GOT THE ARMY!"

The penny dropped and he stood up and shook his head, "Save it...I know exactly what you are talking about, and yes I blame myself because yet again I have completely messed up my personal life...I have been putting the Army first like I always do and now I am playing the price for my stupidity"

Molly felt bad, "Dont fink that"

He glanced into the direction of Esther's room, "Do you want me out of her life as well?"

Molly swallowed, "you...you would DO that?"

He shook his head, "for you, I'd do anything...I do not want to confuse her life further than it has been"

Without warning he heaved up his pack and made for the door, she ran after him and on the landing outside, Lee was approaching with a big grin on his face, Charles looked at him, then back at Molly, "Oh...I was wrong, I do completely understand it"

Lee tried to act all hard and thumbed in the off direction, "just go yeah, she dont wont any trouble"

Without warning, Charles had his hand around Lee's throat and he was up against the wall, the Captain chuckled, "you know what? I only have to move my hand one way and I'd break your neck..."

"Charles no...please, it's not his fault, it's mine, let him go, please..."

Charles looked at her, then back at Lee and released his grip, he then stormed off up the landing.

Lee rubbed his neck, "the man's a fucking pyscho!"

He went into the flat, Molly watched Charles head down the stairs and disappear before she went back into the flat and closed the door.

XXXX

Charles got around the corner and threw his pack to the ground, he started to tear up, but his stiff upper lip stopped him from properly crying.

What was he going to do now...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A/N: There, another slice of misery served up with a nice cup of tea!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a brilliant evening. Molly had a whale of a time and alot to drink as well. It was her birthday and all her family and friends were in dads favourite pub.

Up at the bar, her dad put an arm around her and slurred, "buy us another pint will you girl..."

Molly laughed, "It's MY birthday dad, it should be YOU buying ME the drinks!"

He stuck his hand in his back pocket, "Soz Molls...I wasn't finking there..."

Molly was already fishing a tenner out of her purse, "It's okay dad I was just joking with yah"

Molly bought herself and her dad a drink, then she left her him to slur at the barmaid while she went over and joined her friends at the corner table near the window.

Pippa patted the empty stool next to her, "come and sit down Molls, we haven't seen you much this evening..."

Tracey looked up, "Yes Molls...come and tell us what you got for your birthday, nothing too cheap I hope"

Molly sat down and shook her head, "No...I just gotta few bits and bobs from my Dad and Nan and that"

Pippa laughed, "Awwww and what did Esther get you?"

Molly laughed as she sipped her pint, "She's far too young for all of that, but she DID make me a lovely birthday card at playgroup, it's got glitter on it and everyfink"

Tracey looked around the pub at the faces and turned back to Molly, "I dont know half these people Molls...who are they again?"

Molly nodded towards another table, "That's my mates from The Army, there's Nikki and Lisa and there's Fiona over there...mind you she works at the Forces careers place in town now"

Tracey nodded, "Okay..."

Molly got up and went and hugged Nikki and Fiona as they were about to leave.

"They look like a pair of dykes to me", Tracey commented to Pippa.

"Trace, dont be so judgemental...you dont know WHO they are"

"Well they all are aren't they...except her...they love pretending to be men and wearing Y fronts and everything...I bet you some of them even shove a sock down their pouches"

Molly was back and only got the end of that, "...a sock in whose pouch", she laughed.

Pippa changed the subject, "Molls, do you wanna another drink? I dont know what's keeping Caz, I fink she must have fallen into the bog or somefink"

Molly shook her head then looked up to see Lee head over from the entrance, "Soz babe I got held up at work...can I get you a pint or somefink?"

Molly kissed him on the lips, "nahhh... it's alright, Pippa's getting me one in"

Lee shook his head, "dont be stupid...I'll get them all in"

Lee went to the bar, Tracey turned, "So...what happened to the other bloke...the toff captain you kept bragging on about at work..."

Molly shrugged, "I didn't brag about no one...anyways, it didn't work out, I'm with Lee now"

Tracey smiled glancing to the bar, "Yes...we all know Lee..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Molly got back to her Nan's she was dead on her feet. Nan came forward, "It's allright Molls...little Esther is deado"

"Fanks Nan...blimey, I feel like I can just fall onto that manky sofa of yours and drift right off"

Nan laughed as she lit up a cigarette, "be my guest Molls...it's your Birthday, you do what you like love"

Molly dropped to the sofa and checked her phone.

"I'm sorry things never worked out between you and that Charles"

Molly shrugged at her, "It wasn't to be Nan...Charles couldn't live here...I mean, can you SEE HIM living around here...he doesn't belong here just as much I don't belong in Bath..."

"Well, all i can say is Molls, be sure to get that maintenance off him...Esther shouldn't go with out"

Molly was annoyed at her, "SHE DON'T!"

"I not saying she dont Molls but..."

Molly shook her head, "I always put Esther first...ME..."

Nan was sorry and tried to put an arm around her, Molly pulled away, "No...I'm gonna go sleep with Esther...I dont need anybody but her..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Bath, Colonel James went to the front door and opened it up to see his son giggling with a bottle of whiskey in his grasp, "Ohh not again Charles!"

He forced his son inside and Charles nearly tripped arse over tit in the grand hallway, "Just look at the state of you!", his father scolded.

Charles's drunken smile had a dark turn, "so what...I want a drink, what is it to do with YOU"

"The way you are behaving that's what...your Mother is at her wits end...you promised her you wouldn't touch a drop after last time..."

He got in his dads face, his breath stunk of a brewery "MY LIFE SUCKS"

His father raised his eyebrows, "So that gives you the childish reason to go and get your blotto on whiskey?"

Charles swallowed and sniffed, then laughed and took yet another swig from the bottle, "just...stay out of my business father...please"

And then he was heading up the stairs, spilling some of the alcohol as he went up.

His father shook his head in total disgust, that trollop Molly had alot to answer for and he was going to make sure that she and that brat of hers were out of his sons life for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know this isn't everybodys cup of tea, so if you don't like it, don't read it...it's that simple! Everybody can have an opinion, it doesn't mean that 'your' opinion is right..I feel that there are some readers who like to spoil things for other readers, so I suggest you sod off and let me write what I want to write.

Our Girl has had ONE pilot and ONE series. It doesn't seem likely there will be another (Sad as that reality is) and what ever happens AFTER that series is what fan fiction is all about, there isn't a REAL future, it's everybodys interpretation, and every writer has there own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly laughed out out as she put the key in the lock and a shoulder to her mobile, "No Caz I really enjoyed it, it looks like that you and Dan had a great day"

She closed the door behind her and dropped her shopping bags onto the sofa, "...ohhhh dont take no notice of her Caz, you know what Traceys like, she just hates seeing anybody happy her...alright then, have a great time on honeymoon and I'll see you for a couple of drinks or somefink when you get back...see ya"

Molly tossed the phone onto the side and hooked her hair behind her ears to lean down and stack the food stuff into the cupboard.

She became unsteady on her feet and straightened up and held her temples, "Blimey...I haven't even got a hangover", she said out loud to herself.

Lee was then in through the door and clapped his hands, "Hey Molls I have some great news..."

Molly turned and frowned at him, "Boy, there's nothing like a hiya I've missed you today is there..."

"Soz Molls...hiya...it's just that I'm really excited about somefink"

Molly was puzzled, "What?"

Lee was bouncing about the kitchen in his trainers, "You know that mate of mine whos got that villa out in Spain?"

She shook her head.

"Well...he and his missus have had this massive bust up and it's going begging..."

Molly sighed, "Lee I dont know..."

Lee was insistant, "Oh come on Molls...the last time I was abroad was when I had R and R in Cyprus when I was still in the Army...that was years ago, I need some hot sunshine me..."

Molly packed the shopping away and threw away the bags in the dustbin, "the last time I was in the sun was in Greece when we got Esther back...I dont fink that she's ready to go to foreign climes at the minute"

Lee slumped on the sofa, "Ohhhhh Molls...Est will be alright...this is Spain it's not Greece...and we are gonna all be there together aren't we, so she'll feel well safe"

Molly shrugged, "We can't afford it..."

Lee stood up and waved out his hand, "yes we can...You had that money transfer into your account from your toffy-nosed Ex..."

"THAT'S for Esther's clothing and shoes and that, shes growing out of things more quickly now"

Yeah...but we could use some of it"

Molly met Lee's eyes, but when it looked like she was tempted, she shook her head, "no...it's not right...it's Esther's money not mine"

Lee threw his hands into the hair, "When has she ever gone without? We have always did best for her and we always will...but WE ALL need a break...it'll do her good and she has to get on a plane at somepoint in her life, hasn't she...?"

Molly could see Lee was hanging open mouthed for her to answer him, she slowly shook her head, "I'm not saying yes...but I'll fink about it..."

Lee smiled.

XXXXXX

The Next day, Molly went round to the Army careers office in town and dropped in on Fiona, "Hiya...", she sung.

Fiona turned, "Hiya Molls...what brings you here...I've got no leaflets for you to hand out today"

"Nah it's not that I'm here for...It's...well, I was finking about what you said to me the other week, about Lee..."

Fiona looked behind her and called out to her workmate Doug, "Hey...I'm just popping out for a coffee"

XXXX

They sat at a coffee shop in town. Fiona brought the coffees over and sat down, "So...you you've taken notice of what I said then?"

Molly shrugged, "I dunno...he seems...I cant pinpoint it... but you being on tour with him...that, you know"

"It's a rumour...I thought you said you didn't want to hear anything about it and give him the benefit of the doubt and all that"

Molly shook her head, "I do now...I dont want to fink that of him...he's always been good to me and Esther...it's hard to imagine that he could do that"

Fiona tilted her head, "so what's changed? Why now?"

Molly looked at her, "I fink I might be pregnant..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

They sat at a coffee shop in town. Fiona brought the coffees over and sat down, "So...you you've taken notice of what I said then?"

Molly shrugged, "I dunno...he seems...I cant pinpoint it... but you being on tour with him...that, you know"

"It's a rumour...I thought you said you didn't want to hear anything about it and give him the benefit of the doubt and all that"

Molly shook her head, "I do now...I dont want to fink that of him...he's always been good to me and Esther...it's hard to imagine that he could do that"

Fiona tilted her head, "so what's changed? Why now?"

Molly looked at her, "I fink I might be pregnant..."

"Oh...I see"

"I...I want to...no I NEED to know what you know about what went off"

Fiona stirred her coffee with a plastic spoon and cleared her throat, "...well, there's no beating around the bush, so I'll just come out with it"

Molly nodded, she was all ears.

"On tour in Afghan, Lee and two others were suspected of raping a girl..."

Molly's heart was starting to quicken, "What? I knew there was somefink, but i didn't know that it went as far as rape...and that Lee was involved"

Fiona shook her head at her, "I don't know ALL the facts Molls...I can only tell you what the rest of the section heard about...that's what I heard anyway"

Molly was all in a dither, "I dont know what to say or what to fink..."

"Look...this happened just before we all came home from Afghan for good..."

Molly wanted to set the record straight, "But...it's JUST a rumour?"

Her friend shrugged, "only because it couldn't be prooven what the girls father went and accused them of"

Molly found it really hard to believe, she KNEW Lee, she had know him on and off for a few years and he had been nothing but kind and supportive of her and Esther.

"...but there MUST have been somekind of investigation of sorts? To follow up the allegations"

Fiona sighed, "as I said...nothing was prooven, you know how we all knit together and protect our own in the Army, even if it is wrong"

Molly wanted to know more, "So what did this girls father say then?"

"Just that Lee and three others from his section took the girl from the village and once they were deep in the desert they..."

"OUT with it Fi...I want to know!"

"...the girl was found all upset and her clothes were torn to shreds and her under garments were missing...she couldn't speak a word of english so there was this whole lot of confusion over it"

Molly shook her head and watched as people walked up and down the high street outside, "I dont fink he could do it...you know how some of them feel about us out there...anyfink to cause trouble"

Fiona finished her coffee. "well, that's what I heard and the same can be said for the others in my platoon...we ALL knew...even our Captain"

Molly met her eyes, "anyone I know?"

"Graham Finchley..."

Molly dismissed that, "I dont fink I know him"

"Look, I best get back to work...", she stood up.

"Fi...you should have told me about this sooner..."

"Are you sure that you are pregnant?"

Molly shook her head and stood, "No...but I'm popping to the chemist on my way home, I'm keeping my fingers well and truely crossed.

XXXXXXX

Later at home, Esther was looking up at her mum clutching the bag from the chemist, "Mummy sweeties...I want them"

Molly shook her head, "No they are not sweeties and anyway, they rot your teeth...go to your room and play with your dolly or something Mummy needs to do..."

She was interrputed by the front door opening and Lee coming in, "Alright Molls?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought I saw yous two come in, so I came straight round"

Molly looked at him sharply, "I thought you said you was working today"

Lee waved his hand, "what, and be barked at all day by that fat git of a foreman, leave it out Molls, I jacked it in, I'm not in the Army no more to get ordered around!"

Molly wasn't best pleased to hear that, "Ohhhwhat! WE needed the money you idiot!"

Lee disagreed, "no we dont...we've got that money that was transferred into your bank account...Esther wont need all of that bless her, we can treat our selves inall"

Molly shook her head as she watched him flop to the sofa, "No Lee, I told ya...that money belongs to Esther, not us, so forget about it"

"Ohhhhh, dont be like that...have you thought about that holiday in Spain? I have to let my mate know, remember"

Molly paused and turned, "and WHO is this mate, exactly? Anybody I know?"

"Just someone I was in with in Afghanistan...I told you"

Molly frowned at him, "good mate was he?"

Lee screwed his face up at her, "What's with the third degree?"

Molly licked her lips and came out with it, "I saw a mate of mine today...Fiona...she was in Afghan with you remember"

"Ohh that dumbass bitch! Dont take any notice of what she says, she's just a frustrated Dyke who needs a fucking good seeing to"

"And YOU'd be the one to give it to her I suppose?"

Lee narrowed his eyes, "What's she said?"

"Enough...I KNOW about the rumour Lee...I KNOW what you and your mates did to that girl"

Lee laughed out loud, "OhhhWHAT! I bet she's fed you a right load of old tosh!"

"No...she said that EVERYBODY knew about it"

Lee shook his head, he looked pretty much disappointed in her, "I cant believe you would think that of me"

Molly held her hands out, "then WHAT? What is it? SOMETHING HAPPENED OUT THERE!"

Lee shook his head, "Oh yeah...something happened alright...but I had nothing to do with it!", he tapped his chest as he said it.

"So there was a girl?", Molly ventured.

Lee paced the room and turned, "Oh yeah...there was a girl alright, but it wasn't ME who did it...yeah, we might have been drunk and that and having a bit of fun...but that didn't stop FINCHLEY getting what he wanted"

Molly was puzzled, "Finchley? CAPTAIN Finchley?"

Lee nodded, "Yeah...it was HIM who did it...it was HIM who put that 15 year old girl through all that..."

Molly felt sick, this was disgusting.

Lee stepped forward, "and you want to know something else?"

Molly looked up at him.

"...Captain Finchley is VERY well connected...did you know one of his best mates is that Ex of yours..."

Molly put a hand to her mouth.

"Yeah...pennys dropped has it...I BET HE KNOWS EVERYTHING..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

Molly had tossed and turned all night in her sleep. She just couldn't find away of shutting off her thoughts over the revelations she had learned over the last 12 hours.

Lee was beside her and although he never made any move, she knew that he was wide awake and worried about her.

The thought of what happened to that poor girl out in Afghanistan made her think about Shakira. She even had nightmare flashes she tried to expell from her mind that it was her being raped by that disgusting bastard.

The sun was barely dawning when she pushed the covers off of her and put her feet to the carpet. She sighed and pulled her tangled hair out of her face and turned around to look at Lee. He was asleep now.

She stood and went out to the bathroom to rinse some water over her face to wake her up properly, then went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

She leaned on the counter thinking some more. How could he of done that? Those poor people in Afghan were counting on the help of the British Army and one of it's Captain's does that.

She didn't want to be ashamed of being apart of that organisation, but it was very close to her feelings at the moment.

She glanced over at a picture in the lounge of her in full ceremonial uniform, then turned her back on it and sighed.

She didn't notice Lee as he came to stand against the doorframe of the bedroom in his pants, he cleared his throat and scratched his bedhair.

"are you still thinking about it?"

Molly swallowed down and turned around to face him, "I cant STOP finking about it, it's like a record going round and round in my head"

Lee listened silently as she continued to speak.

"...and I keep finking about what if Charles DID know about this...if he did...if he does...it just makes me wanna be physically sick"

Lee came forward and tried to reassure her with a soothing voice, "Heyyyyy...he might NOT know...I was angry, so I just said it out of spite"

Molly shook her head, "Yeah I know that bit...but...what if Charles and Finchley ARE mates...there's that possibility that he knows and he's done nothing about it"

Lee placed a hand over her shoulder gently and tilted his head, "I hope for YOUR sake that he doesn't know"

Molly managed a smile for him, "look...I'm sorry I doubted you..."

Lee laughed, "Blame Fiona!"

"Oh come on, she wasn't to know, she only could tell me what she heard"

"It's fine, I'm sure I'll be able to lick my wounds and carry on", he chuckled.

Molly got the mugs ready for tea, "Nahhh...I'm gonna make it up to ya"

Lee licked his lips and got behind her and put his arms around her belly, "Ohhhhh I'm liking the sound of that", he enticed, nuzzling the back of her neck.

Molly shook her head, "No...I dont mean that...stuff it, Esther NEVER goes without. WE are all going to Spain"

Lee was gobsmacked and pulled away looking pleased as punch, "For real?"

Molly raised her eyebrows with a nod, "Best contact that mate of yours, a..."

XXXXXX

Later on, Molly was at work and talking to Pippa, "so I'm gonna dig out my best cossie and getting on that flight"

Pippa was pleased for her, "I'm so pleased, you deserve a holiday Molls, you work so hard for you and your little girl"

Tracey turned as she cut a clients hair, "..but I'm sure the big fat cheque that drops into your account each month helps to cushion the blow"

Pippa rolled her eyes.

Molly turned, "That's ALL for Esther actually, not that any of it is your business"

Her phone went and Molly went outside the backdoor and stuck it to her ear, "Hi Charles...yeah, I've called to let you know that I'm going away...Spain actually...no she's coming with us, that's why I'm calling you to let you know...no I didn't...I didn't! Look Charles, I dont want to argue over the phone, if you want to see her before we fly off at the weekend then you best get you butt here then, haven't yah..."

Pippa was at her side with a brew, "trouble?"

"He hung up! Cut me right off..."

"Told him then?"

Molly sipped her tea, "Yep...and the first thing he said was how I didn't let HIM take her to Lake Garda with his parents...it was too soon that's all...but HE finks I'm being difficult!"

Pippa smiled,"I'm sure it will all work out okay"

Molly suddenly turned, "right...need a wee"

She went back inside and went into the toilet, she sat on the toilet seat and fished the pregnancy kit from her bag...

"Now is a good enough time as any.." she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

"Right, I best make myself scarce if HE'S gonna be round here"

Molly met his lips for a quick kiss and Lee was on his way. Molly then got dressed and made sure that Esther was ready for her father.

Molly was leaning on the belcony when she saw him park his flash BMW in the bay and step out. He removed his sunshades and glanced about him, she could see his distaste for the place a mile off.

She stood on the doorstep with her arms folded as he came across the landing, he had decided on smart casual, just the sort of predictable dress sense she had grown accustom to around him.

"So you made it then"

He nodded and flashed a smile, "Yes, the traffic on the M25 was pretty dire, but appart from that everything was free flowing, what a lucky bloke I am"

"Whatever"

She went into the flat and he followed her inside and closed the door. He scanned the room and saw Esther waiting on the settee, her little legs dangling over the edge.

He grinned at her and then looked at Molly, "Hows she been?"

Molly smiled, "She's being really happy. She is really looking forward to making sandcastles on that beach in Spain"

Charles could sense a little bit of gloating there, "Lets not argue over that"

Molly gave him a smarmy smile, "I'm not arguing...I'm just saying"

Charles went and sat next to his daughter and watched her play, "that's good, and while we are planning things for her, I fully intend to take her with me next June to Lake Garda for my Mothers 60th birthday...", he looked at her, "...I trust I will not get a big barrier in the way this time"

Molly couldn't stop him, "No...but she dont even know her"

Charles pressed the issue, "Then it's about time she GOT to know her, isn't it"

Molly swallowed looking away, "we'll see..."

"She's GOING"

Molly sighed and then changed the subject, "Look...take her out if you want to...you dont have to be stuck round here getting under my feet"

Charles stood up and towered over her, "has she ever been to the Tower of London?"

Molly went and washed up the breakfast things, "No"

"then I'll take her there...it's a beautiful day out, it would be a crying shame to stay in anyway"

Molly turned and waved a hand as she watched Charles take his daughters hand as she jumped off the sofa, "make sure shes back for five...that's when I'll be doing her dinner for"

Charles laughed, "I thought I might be allowed to treat her, seeing I do not evey often get the opportunity to"

"She dont like burgers"

"Yuck, nor do I, far too greasy, I was thinking of a more heathier option"

Molly came forward and pulled a face at him, "Are you saying I feed her junk food"

Charles chuckled, "No...why are you being so terribly difficult for?"

"Because you are always being so damned snobby, that's why, it does my head in"

Charles chuckled again and focused on his daughter, "Right miss...lets go and see this Tower shall we?"

Esther nodded her head.

Molly folded her arms, "enjoy the sights"

Charles gave her a knowing look that he knew that would bug her, "Oh I fully intend to and I do not mean the tower either"

Molly suddenly grabbed her bag off the side, "hey...you are right...it IS a nice day out...I'll come with you if you like...", she looked down to her daughter holding her dads hand, "...what do you fink Est...you want mummy to come too"

Charles looked at her as he opened the front door, "what and cramp my style? Ladies are like magnets to a single dad out with his cute little daughter"

Molly frowned, "so you are saying you dont want me to tag along"

Charles nodded, "No I didn't say that exactly, Esther and I would love you to tag along...but any snifter of an arguement or a hairs breath away of being a killjoy spoiling our fun then you can bugger off back here...hows that sound", he said with a playful grin.

"What are you waiting for fartarse? Lead the way..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

 _ **Half way point in this story.**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Molly was enjoying her day at the Tower of london. Being a Londoner she never took much notice of it. She remembered going years ago with her mum when she was little.

It was a nice hot spring day and there was flowers in the gardens and there was alot of foreign tourist happily snapping away.

There was an ice cream booth her mum bought Ice cream from and it was still there on the corner. Charles turned in his shades and looked down to his daughter, "What flavour is your favourite ice cream?"

Esther smiled at him, "I want to have chocolate please"

Charles pulled his wallet from his back pocket and shrugged, "I much prefer good old vanilla"

Molly laughed as she held still Esther infront of her, "Vanilla is boring"

Charles glanced back at her as he queued up, "just like me then"

Molly frowned, "I didn't SAY that"

Charles laughed, "No...but you think it, don't you?"

Molly swallowed, "No"

Charles was next in line to get served, "careful Molly, you are starting to act like you care"

Molly was defensive, "I DO care"

Charles watched as the chocolate ice cream was pulled out of the funnel, "funny way of showing it"

He then turned and stooped and handed the ice cream to Esther. The girl took it off him and started to lick around it and get alot of it smeared around her mouth like most kids do.

Charles then handed Molly a vanilla one, she took it and frowned at him, "but I dont like vanilla"

"life's a bitch"

He paid up and began to lick his own vanilla one. Molly screwed her face up and took a lick. She then looked at him and bit her bottom lip before saying, "Charles I need to ask you somefink later"

Charles was looking around him, "ask me what exactly? When the next cheque is being paid into your bank I suppose"

"No!"

"What then?"

"It dont matter now, does it...later will do"

After they had finished their ice creams, Molly took some pictures on her phone of Esther and Charles together.

She laughed, "I can put these on facebook if you like"

"Facebook? I cannot abide that"

Molly led the wat back to the car, "Well that's where we differ then because I cant get enough of it..."

Charles pointed the carkeys to the BMW and zapped it, it unlocked.

Molly sat Esther in the child seat in the back.

She then closed up and joined Charles in the front who started the engine, "right home James", he muttered.

Molly turned, "I thought you said you wanted to get her somefink to eat"

Charles laughed as he leaned his arm on the back her seat and looked behind to reverse, "there's nothing like a fussy child and ours is fussy Molly...no...YOUR cooking is probably better"

Molly belted up in her seat and faced front, "Well...chicken nuggets it is then"

XXXXX

Back at the flat, Molly sighed and turned to her daughter, "right little madam...have you enjoyed your day?"

Esther beamed a smile, "Yes"

"Good...then go to the bathroom and wash that muck off from around your face please"

Esther did as she was told. Charles stood at the kitchen counter with his hand on the surface, Molly placed her hand over the top of his, he met her eyes briefly, then pulled his hand away, "I have NO intention of getting hurt again...lets quit while we are ahead, shall we..."

Charles turned and went to the front door, "Right, I best make a move I don't particularly want a run in with your new man"

Molly shook her head, "you wont...he dont live here you know"

"Even so...I have a very long drive ahead of me...", he opened the front door and gave her a parting smile, "...oh and enjoy Espana, won't you...you are right, the sun will do her the world of good and it will give her a healthy glow"

He was about to step out when Molly came forward, "Charles...do you know Captain Finchley?"

She could instantly tell he did know him because there was an acknowledgement on his face, "Graham Finchley?"

Molly was alerted, "so you DO know him?"

Charles shook his head, "yes...infact I am going to be his best man at his wedding, the ceremony his going to be in this delightful Chateau in France"

Molly turned her back on him and said, "I just heard somefink about him...somefink that happened in Afghan a few years back"

Charles chewed his tongue and shook his head, "I know where this is going...and that is all associated with a dreadfully cruel rumour"

She swung round, "That's not what I heard"

Charles came forward and looked pretty dark in his stance, "Careful what you say Molly, you should be very clear on the facts before you exercise an accusation"

"The girl was 15 Charles...she was just like Shakira and it makes me sick finking about it"

Charles shook his head and chuckled, "I really have not a clue what you are going on about...but I warn you Molly...make something big out of this and cause trouble within senior ranks of the Army then even I cannot step in to save you..."

He then was off and down the landing, Molly swallowed down and slowly sat on the sofa with her head in her hands.

She never did do as she was told...like that was going to stop her getting to the bottom of it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

_**Do not own Our Girl. Nothing to do with me...**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

 _ **Half way point in this story.**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Molly Dawes was in the desert in full combats. It was so silent. There wasn't even a breeze. She didn't feel hot, she didn't actually feel anything at all.

She turned and focused on the Afghan village. It was totally deserted.

She walked through it's empty streets carrying her weapon. The windows to most of the houses and shops were smashed to oblivion.

Then she saw him. He was a Captain. He stood there looking directly at her pointing his finger at her.

His face was dark and he didn't look happy with her.

His 6Foot2 frame towered over her as he came nearer stomping in his big boots, his weapon close to his chest.

Black crows flapped their wings around her, and she could hear that very clearly. Black crows...black as doom.

"YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE MOLLY DAWES"

That's what the Captain told her.

Molly tried to reply, but it was like her voice was stolen from her, her mouth moved and formed the words, but no sound uttered from her voice.

The Captain was laughing and pointing at her, "YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!"

Molly backed away. She felt frightened. She wasn't frightened of much in her life, but this frightened her...HE frightened her.

She turned and ran up the street. The dust in the air was so dry, and it went down her lungs threatening to choke her from inside out.

The sky was firey like the sun was burning itself out. Although she felt so cold. Chilled to the the bone infact.

The Captain was following her up the track. He had a grin on his face. An evil grin, one that told her I am going to get you.

Molly tightened her grip on her own weapon and quickened her pace across the desert. A desert with a sky of fire and a wind that was so cold it sent shivers down your spine.

The Captain stopped on the sand dune and raised his weapon and took aim at Molly. He found her through the view finder.

Molly heard the gunshot. She jumped to the ground just as bombs came down all around her. They exploded in all around her sending sand and dirt into her face.

She was face down into the grime. But the sound of Charles' voice was in her head and she raised it to see his face only inches from her own from where she laid.

"I meant what I told you Molly...I cannot save you from this if you intend to dig further into matters that do not concern you"

"But I HAVE to...I'm not having Lee being labelled for somefink he isn't"

"He is the victim of a rumour, nothing more nothing less...do as you are told Molly...I am warning you"

Molly laughed at him, "Do what YOU say? You are not the boss of me, I can do what I want in this world"

And she ran into the desert.

The other Captain was there, he was watching her. She knew his name now, Graham Finchley.

He stomped forward as Molly tried to climb into the ruin. He grabbed her and held her so tight her wrists her bruised and cut.

He slapped her across the face and his hot disgusting breath was on her face.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU MOLLY DAWES"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Molly opened her eyes and it was hot and it was dark. The sweat was running from her making the covers of her bed soaking wet.**_

 _ **She got up and shivered, her throat was so so dry.**_

 _ **She hurried into the bathroom and clicked on the light cord. She looked into the mirror, her cheek was red raw like she had been hit.**_

 _ **She looked further into the mirror and saw Graham Finchleys reflection grinning manically behind her, she gasped and swung around to see Lee standing there.**_

 _ **"Molly? What's wrong...bad dream?"**_

 _ **Molly guzzled back a glass of cold water and shook her head, "I'm okay...it's nothink"**_

 _ **"You are shaking..."**_

 _ **"Lee it's nothink", Molly cried and pushed past him and went out into the kitchen.**_

 _ **She had a feeling of dread. She couldn't shake it, like it was just hanging over her.**_

 _ **Lee shook his head, "Just as long as you are alright...come back to bed yeah..."**_

 _ **She nodded and he went back into the bedroom. Before she went back to bed, she checked in on Esther.**_

 _ **She was awake and sitting up in bed.**_

 _ **"Esther! Why are you awake? You should be tucked up fast asleep..."**_

 _ **Her little girl smiled at her, "It's okay Mummy...the lady in your picture said that she has saved a place for you"**_

 _ **Molly laughed, "What lady?"**_

 _ **"The lady...the picture in your room"**_

 _ **"MY Mum..."**_

 _ **"She said she has saved a place for you Mummy...right next to her"**_

 _ **Molly kissed her daughters forehead and watched her drop back off.**_

 _ **She then closed the door and went back to bed. Lee was deado again. She pulled the covers up to her neck trying to ward off that feeling of death that was taking over her.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **The remaining final chapters will follow soon. If anybody cares.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

I thought I might finish this story. A little chapter to wet your whistle. Don't know if anyone actually remembers reading it before...it seems like years since the last chapter! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly couldn't help the frustration show itself on her face.

"WHAT?! BUT I FOUGHT IT WAS ALL SORTED!"

Lee shoke his head in retaliation and waved an arm out, "I'm only saying what my mate said...his parents have sold the time share so there's no apartment in Spain, all right"

Molly sat her bum down onto the couch and huffed out a sigh, "Well that's me looking like a prize pratt in front of my work colleagues!"

Lee could see Molly's disappointment flash up all over her face, "I'm sorry...but there's nothing I can do is there? I can't go and magic an appartment out of thin air can I"

Molly shook her head, "I know...it's not just looking stupid in front of the likes of that Tracey and that...it's just that, I told Esther that she was gonna play sandcastles on the beach...what am I gonna say to her!"

Lee shrugged and suggested, "what about Boggers...we can always go down there for the day"

"What in the pissing rain? You're 'aving a laugh arent ya!"

Lee shook his head, he was getting fed up of being to blame, "look...if YOU don't like it then go and ask Charlie boy for some money to Barbados or something!"

Molly watched him storm out, she shook her head and looked into the mirror...she suddenly thought about that dream. That awful terriying dream of that mad Captain stalking her.

"I GOING TO KILL YOU MOLLY DAWES"

That's what he said in the dream.

Molly stood and placed her hand on her tummy. She was pregnant. 3 Months. It wasn't the time to bring a child into the world. Not now. Not while she was living like this.

She loved Esther, but she really couldn't afford another mouth to feed. There was no telling whether Charles was the father or Lee.

She put it all to the back of her mind for now, and went into the kitchen to make a cuppa when her phone rang.

She grabbed it up from the counter and answered, "hello?"

It was silent...but somebody was at the other end.

"Hello? Whose this?"

The line went dead.

She glanced at the caller display, but there was no number.

"Great...now I've gotta heavy breather or something..."

She put the kettle on and then received a text. She grabbed the phone up again and opened the mail.

SHUT YOUR MOUTH...OR I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU...BE WARNED.

She dropped the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

Thanks for the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly shook her head as she stared at the traffic outside the window of the cafe, "there wasn't a number...I'm none the wiser whose sent me it"

Pippa looked up, "OMG that's well scarey...it must of freaked you right out, Molls...I know it would me"

Molly shrugged and sat back in the chair, "I'm just hanging on tenderhooks...I keep finking that there's someone out there stalking me..."

Pippa leaned forward and lowered her voice, "Molls...what is all this about...I mean...you've been acting funny for days...do you KNOW what's brought all this on?"

Molly was on the defensive, "No! Why would I?", she scraped the chair back and stood, "Look ...Tracey's on her own at the salon, you've got the day off so somebodies gotta help out"

Pippa looked up at her, "Molls...just be careful"

Molly brushed off her fears, "It's nothink...I'm okay...fings are gonna be fine...I'll just change my number"

XXXXX

The Sun was blazing hot in the South of France. Graham Finchley came down the marble steps of the chateau and stopped at the base of them. He pulled out his iPhone and smiled to himself, he then looked up to see Charles walk over from one of a number of out buildings around the complex. He watched him walk the rim of the pond at the centre of the complex that was lined with palm trees.

"Charles...I trust your room is to your satisfaction"

Charles nodded as he removed his shades and smiled, "Yes...it will do very nicely Graham...it's superb. So are you nervous...big day tomorrow, are you coping", he joked.

Graham laughed, "well, you know...goodbye to the batchelor life and all that...but I suspect we will be very happy together, myself and Jennifier"

Charles laughed and he manouvered his friend down the path, "well...as your best man, I am at duty to make sure you behave yourself and turn up to this wedding in a HALF decent manner"

Graham turned, "Half?"

Charles laughed and patted his mate on the back, "well...half decent is for tomorrow...half of a disgrace is tonight", he jested with a cheeky wink of the eye.

Graham rubbed his hands together, "Hang on and wait just one moment...where are the others?"

"In town...I said we'd meet them there..."

"Then we best be on our way and not keep them waiting my dear fellow"

XXXX

At the Army shop, Fiona looked at Molly, "look...this has all happened since I told you all that rumour business in Afghan...why not you just leave it all be now, Molls"

Molly exhaled, "Yeah...I know...I do make a rod for my own back dont I"

Fiona laughed, "Yes you do...look...go home...be with your daughter...be with Lee, he's done nothing bad since you've known him, has he? Just let sleeping dogs lie...I wish I never opened my mouth in the first place"

Molly gave her a parting hug and handed her back the mug of cold tea, "I see you later...take care"

"And you Molls"

Molly left the Army shop and made her way up the street and crossed. Fiona turned and made ready to pack up and go home.

A car stopped across the busy street outside.

XXXX

In France the music was loud in the club. Graham downed a beer as he watched Charles and his other mates drink and having a good old laugh.

His phone vibrated and he looked at the display...he put t to his ear, "What?"

He turned his back on his mates and went to the corner with his other finger in his ear.

"...really? Then DO IT...Do it now"

XXXX

...in London, while Molly read Esther a bedtime story in her bedroom, she had no knowledge yet of her phone on the kitchen counter recieving a text that read: YOU WERE WARNED, and of her mate Fiona lying motionless on the floor of the Army shop, beaten black and blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

Thanks for the reviews. This will be my last contribution to OUR GIRL. I finished off the other story a few months ago and now hopefully I can tie this one up. I doubt I will be back after this story UNLESS series two gives me some inspiration and a fresh barrade of characters.

As always thanks for those who read this I know it's not the best story on the block but I do try!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15/24

Fiona was on life support. Molly couldn't get her head around what had happened. According to the police, Fiona had been found unconscious on the Army shop floor around about 6.30 when a passer by saw her through the window. Molly had left around 6.

That sent a shiver down her spine. It was Fiona who she had learned all this rumour business from and now she was had been beaten the crap out of.

Was she being silenced or was her mind playing tricks on her. She didn't like it, she didn't like it one little bit. She dropped Esther of at play group and went around to the Army shop where she there was a hive of activity inside. She could see there was Army personnel present as well as the police.

Ducking under the tape, she peered inside, one of the Army guys turned and approached her, "Sorry miss, we are closed today"

"No you dont understand mate...I know Fiona, the girl who was attacked...I fink I might be able to help"

XXX

Molly sat in the back office of the Army shop. The door opened and a higher ranked Army officer came in, "So...Molly Dawes...seen action in Afganistan I hear"

Molly shook her head, "Yeah...so I'm on your side...I fink that somebodies trying to shut her up"

The officer, who had introduced himself as Captain Shields, sat down opposite her, "...yes you mentoned that to Lance-Corporal Wray, something about an alleged incident that happened In Kabol a year or so ago"

"Yeah...but it wasn't me...it was Fiona...you see she was serving along side my Boyfriend Lee and she said that he was involved...rumoured to be involved...but now he's saying it was his superior and it seems funny that all this is happening since she spilled the beans...if you like"

The Captain tilted his head, "What allegations are we talking about...we seem to be skirting the issue with allegations and rumours...what is this all about"

Molly swallowed and intook a deep breath. She could hear that voice in her head warning her to keep quiet, but if she did keep quiet then there wouldn't be any justice...for Fiona or that poor girl in Afghan who was subjected to...

"... a sexual assault sir...that's what was said...that a young village girl was...you know...by us...our Soldiers"

Captain Shields leaned forward, "Now that IS a serious accusation don't you think...rumours can be damaging...especially in the light of the world at the moment..."

Molly looked him in the eyes, "But...but why is all this happening since this 'rumour' got out? Don't you fink it's abit weird"

"I can underdstand why somebody might want to keep this quiet...you served with us for a few years...you know how tight knit we are...we HAVE to look out after our own"

Molly looked at him in sheer disbelief, "Yeah I KNOW that, in combat and that...but you don't keep fings quiet...not about stuff like this"

Captain Shields stood and looked down to her, "Molly...be careful what you sprout out...can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"...Your boyfriends serving Officer...do you know who he is?"

Molly shook her head, "Yes...he's..."

"...Don't tell me...keep that to yourself, it's best we do not open a great can of worms here because you will not come out of all this in a good light...nobody likes a snitch Dawes"

She heard that alot of times when she was serving, she sat back feeling powerless and like there was nothing else she could do, "...so I just forget about it all then...treat it like I never heard nothing"

"That's the spirit..."

Molly looked to her feet. Shields moved to the door and turned before opening it, "...the Army can still do with people like you...I've heard you were a very good medic"

Molly looked at him, "how did you know I woz a medic...I never said"

"Good day Dawes", and he opened the door wide giving her the hint to clear off.

Molly stood and passed him by. Shields stared out after her.

XXXXX

Molly walked up the street she crossed the road and thought about going to work, but there was too much whirling about in her head. She went into a shop doorway and pulled out her phone...she was baout to give Nan a call when she noticed that she had recieved a text that was dated the night before.

She opened it.

YOU WERE WARNED

She swallowed down and thought she was going to have a mass panic attack in the street. She couldn't keep quiet...not about this...somebody knew shew knew and they were watching her.

She pocketed the phone and decided to go Nans.

XXXX

"You alright Molls...you seem abit quiet"

Nan looked at her across her kitchen counter as she poured the brews out.

"Nah it's nothink Nan...I've just got fings on my mind that's all"

Nan handed her the mug of tea, "You can talk to me you know...I know I'm not your Mum and that you miss her and everything...but I try to help"

Molly laughed it off, "it's nothink like I said...I'm justing be silly...thanks for the tea"

XXXX

When Molly got back to the flat she closed the door and told Esther to go to her room and play. She sat on the couch and decided she might grill Lee some more about what went on...or maybe try and convince him to open up to the Army like she did...they couldn't ignore or dismiss two accusers could they.

Her iPhone beeped and she looked at it...pictures?

She opened them.

She gasped. There was one of her leaving the Army shop. One of her coming out of Nans...a zoom in a Nan and one of her with Esther at the playgroup gates.

Her heart was racing. She went to the window and pulled across the curtains quick.

She then went to Esther's room and pulled her curtains as well.

She sat on the Frozen themed bed cover and patted the space beside her, Esther put down her action figures and sat beside her.

She just wanted to keep her safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

Thanks for some lovely reviews and encouragement. It makes a change to being slagged off! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

16/24

Molly held her daughter close. She just wanted to keep her safe from harm. Those pictures sent to her on her iPhone had freaked her right out. She stroked her daughters hair and heard the door latch open from the flat proper.

She kissed her daughter on the forehead and let her head rest onto the soft pillow, and made sure that the patternbeam lamp was on, sending a kaleidoscope of colours dancing across the walls.

Lee was in the lounge with the TV remote in his grasp, he looked at her with a frown, "I thought you'd gone to bed early?"

"I can't sleep...not with all this on my mind", she whined.

Lee frowned again, "What is it now? What's happened? Because if you don't tell me I can't help you, can I"

Molly shook her head as she sat down in the armchair, "You are just gonna be mad at me"

Lee sat down in the opposite armchair, "Why would I be mad? Molls, what the fuck is wrong"

Molly blurted it out, "It's all this rumour business...it's got really out of control now...and now Fiona's hurt and I'm being stalked"

Lee looked annoyed, "Molls...what did I tell you eh? KEEP IT SHUT...I told you all this would blow up in your face if you stuck your nose in!"

"I can't stand by and let people get away with THAT...they should be punished"

Lee rolled his eyes at her, "Molls...it's not that simple!"

Molly flew at him, "IT IS! There should be a proper investigation...not look in to it and sweep it all under the carpet...what's all that gonna achieve? Nothing! Anyways I've stuck my oar in now...I've told that Captain whatshisface all about what I know"

Lee was stunned, he rubbed his chin and looked at her, "What Captain? Molls...what have you gone and done?"

Molly looked smug, "he was at the Army shop...they all were...you know clearing it up and stuff...I told them about what Fiona had said and you and that...but don't worry, I did say you weren't involved...that you wouldn't do anyfing like that"

Lee shook his head in disbelief.

Molly continued, "But there's the stalker...somebody finks I am causing trouble...I bet it's the same creep that put Fiona in hospital"

Lee looked at her like it was the first time he had heard about the stalker, "what do you mean..stalker?"

"Some creeps been following me around...look, they've sent pictures on my phone...and the texts...look at them!"

Lee took the phone as she handed it to him and he scrolled to view the pictures and then went into her texts and messages.

"See...what do you make of that? It's all very well you saying shut your mouth and be quiet about it...but that don't change that, does it?"

Lee swallowed and looked at her softly, "Molls...Captain Finchley is in France getting married. It can't be him, so don't you start pointing the finger...or have you already?"

Molly shook her head and pulled her hair back as she took back the phone, "No...Captain Shields said he didn't want to know his name"

"Captain Shields? Another one of Finchleys mates' then"

Molly gasped and looked taken aback, "What? You mean HE knows Finchley?"

Lee nodded, "Molls...you KNOW how close knit we are...the officer class seem to all know each other!"

"I feel like I gonna be sick", she went and got a glass of water. Did she feel sick because she was so worried or was it because of the pregnancy? She couldn't worry about that for the time being.

Lee stood and turned, "Look grab a shower...you'll feel better for it and try to forget about all this...if you let it be...it will all go away, I promise"

She nodded and went into Esther's bedroom. Lee pulled out his phone and went and stood in the landing outside the flats and pressed call. It was raining hard.

"Look...this has to stop now!", he hissed, " She's not gonna say anything more I promise you...I know what will happen if she causes anymore shit, but she won't, I mean it...then blame that Fiona bitch it was her who fed her all that crap in the first place, if she hadn't of opened her fat gob...I know she's been dealt with...look I'm gonna have to go, but this stops now"

He ended the call and was sweating. He intook a few deep breaths and went back into the flat.

XXX

Molly walked up the hospital corridor and saw Fiona lying in a side room. She tapped the door and beamed a smile. Fiona looked back at her.

"Hi Fiona...you look better"

" Hi Molls..."

Molly came to the bedside, "I brought in some flowers for you but that snotty sister said I wasn't allowed to bring them onto the ward and that"

Fiona nodded.

"So...", she looked around the side room and back at her, "you've parked yourself in a nice room here...how did you manage that one", she laughed.

Fiona grabbed Molly's hand, "Molls...you have to keep quiet about all that stuff...this was a warning...don't let it happen to you too"

Molly shook her head and tried to reasure her, "Nahh it's all fine Fiona...you are safe now...nothings gonna happen"

"But you have to keep quiet...I should have kept my mouth shut...I was told to...and look what happened to me"

This was news to Molly, "You were told to? Who told you to?"

Both of Fiona's eyes were black as the ace of spades, "it doesn't matter...it was back in Afghan...sometimes there is no justice"

Molly was defiant, "Nahhh...there has to be...there's gotta be somebody who wants to do somemink about this...we just gotta work out who to trust that's all"

"you really aren't gonna let this go are you...you're like a dog with a bone"

"I've got Lee...he wants me to keep quiet about it, but that's just because he don't wanna see me get hurt...like you...but I'm much stronger than he finks...I've had to be in life"

When Molly had gone, Fiona smiled to herself...Molly sure had alot of spirit...it was a pity she didn't swing her way...she'd show her a goodtime in bed.

She turned at the shadows that loomed over her.

"get up...you are being discharged..."

"from the hospital?"

"No...from the Army...now MOVE"

XXX

AS ALWAYS LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...AND CJ WILL FEATURE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...BUT IS HE IN DANGER HIMSELF?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

Thanks for some lovely reviews:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

17/24

"I just don't understand it...they said Fiona discharged herself but she is well too sensible to do that, she was smacked well and truely proper"

Lee nodded as he packed up his bag, "Look...Molls...are you sure you are gonna be alright...I'm gonna be away on this training course for two weeks and I don't think I want to leave you"

Molly nodded, "No...it's fine...you NEED this training...keeps you fit and that...anyways you said you want to do another tour next year, you've gotta keep in with your CO, haven't you"

"Just as long as you are okay, and to promise me you will drop all this rumour nonsense...I bet Fiona's keeping a low profile because she is feeling right stupid about what she said"

"Yeah...I suppose"

Lee went up and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll call or message you when I get there"

Molly managed a smile for him, "Yeah...you do that"

XXX

The next day Charles had stopped by to visit Esther, he had brought some gifts back from France for her.

Molly made a coffee for them both and turned her head to see Charles sit Esther next to him on the couch, "So did this wedding go well then?"

Charles looked up at her briefly and then focused his attentions back to his daughter, "Yes it was all very pleasent...they both had the best day and had everything that they wished for"

She brought the coffees in and put them onto the coffee table, "and did the bride look beautiful...the dress and that"

Charles shrugged, "Yeah...it was a...you know...a dress"

Molly laughed, "Well I hope you've got pictures, I can't get a vision in my head in how you are telling it"

Charles sighed at her, "It was just a wedding...like any other"

Molly dropped to the armchair and sat back with a cushion on her tummy, "So...how's whatsherface...this Susan"

Charles smirked as he looked up at her, "it's Sara, and it didn't work out"

Molly breathed out a laugh, "Oh? What happened...the other week on the phone you said it was all hearts and roses"

Charles let his daughter snooze on his arm with her thumb in her mouth, "lets just say she was high maintenance"

Molly laughed, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah...listen to this, it was her birthday the day I got back from France and she came around to my place and suggested that we go out and purchase her present"

"which was..."

Charles raised his eyebrows, "lets just say it was shiney, it was red and it was still in the showroom"

Molly laughed out loud, "good on her, I say!"

Charles laughed as he glanced away, "I thought you would take her side" he grinned.

Molly bit her lip and placed her had on her tummy as Charles continued, "...anyway there was no way I could even comprehend in forking out for a new car, I'm paying enough child maintenace with Sam and Esther...it's a bloody good job there's no danger of any other children coming out of the woodwork"

Molly placed the cushion back over her stomach, "No...there's no chance of that here", she said mustering up a smile, "...anyway...another coffee?"

Charles nodded and let Esther's slumbering form slip to the couch, he stood up and followed her into the kitchen, "So you said Lee is on a training course?"

Molly looped her hair behind her ear, "yeah..."

Charles folded his arms and leaned his back onto the fridge, "so what's on your mind...I can see that there is something bothering you, you seem distracted"

"I've done somethink silly..."

Charles frowned, "Oh? What do you mean?"

"I've a...", she milked the mugs and looked at him, "...I've gone and opened my cakehole that's what...about that business with that girl in Afghan"

Charles stared back at her and shook his head slowly, "Oh Molly...WHAT did I say to you? I ASKED you to keep your mouth tight...do YOU know what you have done?"

"I know...but it's not that what I scared about, it's this..."

And she handed Charles the her phone, "look...look what some nutters sent me"

"Pictures?", he looked at her puzzled, "of your Nan...where you work...so...?"

Molly was hitting the frustration button, "NO! It'S NOT ALL NICE LITTLE PICS ON MY PHONE, SOMEONE SEND THEM TO ME...", she lowered her voice like she was scared someone might hear her, "...I'm being stalked...they've even taken a picture of Esther, look..."

Charles scrolled down and found it, he looked up at her somewhat concerned, "somebody sent you these images? Who?"

Molly was clueless and hugged her self in her gray hoodie that threatened to swallow her up, "I don't know", she trembled, "but I fink they mean me harm...there's the texts as well...look at them"

Charles nodded and focused back to the iPhone, "you were warned...", he read.

Molly shook her head, "Charles...I just wanted justice...I love the Army, I don't want to fink and let it be able to cover things what happened in Afghan up"

He put the phone down onto the counter and pulled her to him, she felt safe and warm in his embrace her face in his chest, "I won't let anybody hurt you or Esther, I give you my word"

But unbeknown to her, she didn't see his somewhat troubled face as he closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

Thanks for some lovely reviews:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

18/24

"And nobody's seen her since she discharged herself from the hospital", Molly finished as she made everybody a coffee at the salon. Tracey looked at her, as she flicked through the pages of a glossy magazine and smiled, "Maybe it's not all as mysterious as you make it sound...I bet you that she blames YOU with everything what's happened to her and she's given you a wild berth!"

Pippa rolled her eyes, "Tracey haven't you got big Sue's poodle perm to finish off, I think she's been under that dryer for about 40 minutes"

"Oh gawd!" and she was off to attend to her. Molly sighed and clutched her mug, "fanks for that...she really does my head in, and normally I can fight her off, but...well...I just haven't got the energy"

"Isn't Lee home from his training", enquired Pippa. Molly shook her head, "Yeah...so at least I can sleep at night now"

"and you've not heard anymore from this stalker...?"

"No...I'm keeping my big fat gob shut just like what I should have done in the first place...nah, fingers crossed, everyfinks gonna be alright"

XXX

Lee crossed the road and went to the sports shop window and looked inside, it was then a car pulled up and the window was down. It was Charles.

"get in"

Lee did as he was told and jumped into the passenger seat of the BMW and then it sped off.

At the bar, Lee looked at his pint Charles had bought him and then up to the man himself, "So what is all this about? Why did you want to see me"

Charles cut to the chase, "I want to get to the bottom of all this nasty business...you know, the rumour surrounding the alleged incident in Afghanistan"

Lee broke eye contact, "Oh that..."

Charles leaned forward and empathised his words loud and clear, "yes THAT"

Lee nursed his pint and glanced up to him again, "what do you want from me?"

"I want to know what exactly happened. I want you to tell me what happened, how you saw it"

"I've been through it all before...I don't know much", Lee complained.

Charles raised his eyebrows, "yet you know enough to pin the blame on your superior officer...Graham Finchely's a good friend of mine, and I am absolutely appalled that you could even think he could do what is alleged to that poor girl"

Lee shook his head, "Oh yeah? So how do you see it...SIR", he empthasied the 'sir' with some sarcasm.

Charles leaned in and lowered his voice, "I think you know who done it and you are blaming Captain Finchley to cover it all up"

"NO!", Lee cried, "I'll tell you exactly what happened...and it was your good friend FINCHLEY that threatened me and the others who knew, that if we told the truth..we were all for the high jump...he said he would pin it all us and that we'd be labelled as Paedos and that we would never ever get a job when we left the Army, because it would all get out and be investigated"

Charles sat back and took it all in, "I cannot believe that he would go to those lengths of deception...Graham Finchley is an honourable man"

"yeah...maybe on the outside...but on the inside he's rotten to the core and all this has made him worse..."

Charles looked at him carefully, "what is the meaning of that?"

"I mean that he KNOWS Fiona opened her big gob. He's been on the phone to me because he says that if it still gets out he'll ruin me...and he's..."

Charles looked like he wasn't really believing what he was hearing, "...he's what..."

"He's threatened to hurt Molly and Esther...you know...stuff like one day they might end up skidding off the road because the breaks have been cut"

Charles laughed it off, "You really have aleaved yourself of your senses, haven't you"

Lee was getting mad, "No! I haven't...we were out there in Afghan...We were out on patrol me HIM and 3 of my mates. We walked through the village near the camp because there was some trouble, it had been bombed and there was all this trouble with looters and that and we went and investigated...we walked through armed. There was these girls and they were pleased to see us...feeling safe to see us...but Captain Finchley...he ermmm...he said he was feeling horny and could do with a 'bit of that'"

Charles was quiet, he just stared back at him so he continued, "...Jamie who was with us said that they were only kids about 14, 15 at a push...but the Captain didn't care and he led her down this alleyway...we had sweets with us, she wanted the sweets"

Charles was shaking his head and waved out a hand to finish off.

"he said we had to keep watch...she...she screamed but he had his hand over her mouth...I saw that his trousers were slipping down and that she was bent over..."

"I get the picture"

"He told us to keep quiet...keep out mouths shut or he'll say we did it. The girl couldn't speak english...but I think he knew that..."

Charles finished is pint. Infact after hearing all this he craved for a bottle of whiskey but he put the craving to the back of his mind, "...I knew something had happened...I mean I was aware that there was nasty rumours flying around the ranks, but I went to school with Graham...we trained together...served together, I trust him with my life"

He stood and Lee watched him ready to go, "what are you gonna do?"

Charles looked down to him as he went by, "I'm going to get to the truth...and justice will prevail if you are correct in your disturbed catalogue of events...but if not, if I find that you have told me bear faced lies, I'm coming for you...you won't have to worry about HIM ending your career, because I gladly do it for him, because Molly deserves better..."

Lee called out after him, "I've got nothing to hide...you better just watch your back...because it'll be Molly and Esther that gets it if you fuck up..."

Charles looked straight back at him, his mind in sheer turmoil and was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

Thanks for some lovely reviews:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

19/24

Lee sat up at the bar nursing a pint. He looked up at everyface that came in through the doors and it was now that he saw the face he was waiting for. Graham Finchley dressed in jeans and a brown leather jacket came towards him, his face was a scowl, "What is all this about?"

Lee slipped off the bar stool and made for the gents, Graham followed him and grabbed his shoulder as they entered, "Oi...what is it? I've got better things to do then be here with you...Jennifer and I are planning a weekend in Paris"

Lee sighed, "Look...I may of kept Molly quiet, but it doesn't mean she will forever, you KNOW what she's like, I've told you...she like a dog with a bone...she will carry on sticking her nose in and wanting to get to the bottom of it"

Graham sneered at him, "What's WRONG with you? Can you not keep your woman in check? I've told you what will happen if she continues to dig all this up"

"You RAPED someone!", he hissed, "she's not gonna let this drop...not forever"

"She better or she'll end up like that daft cow from the Army shop...the difference is, she's got a little girl to consider"

Lee shook his head and leaned on the sink, "I've tried to warn her off, you just have to trust me"

Graham grabbed him by the lapels, "You better! I'm not going to let some skanky bint from an east end dump go and ruin my career...I'll ruin her"

Lee shook his head, "I know, I know...I'll make sure she doesn't say anything"

Graham patted Lee's cheek and smiled menacingly, "you better...and I'll be watching"

Lee watched him move to the door and and called out, "You can cut stalking her...that's not doing yourself any favours"

"I'll decide on that, not you"

And he was out the door, Lee moved to the door and opened it on ajar and peered out to see Graham leave the pub, he turned, "He's gone"

The door to one of the cubicles opened, it hadn't been locked, he didn't want to arouse suspicision. Charles came out and looked at him.

"Now you know the real truth about your mate"

Charles nodded, he then without a word, slipped away.

XXX

Charles drove home to Bath. On the motorway it was dark and headlights lit up his face from time to time as he was reeling inside what he had heard. What he had heard speaking out of his best friends mouth.

When he got home he dropped the keys onto his sideboard and pulled out his phone and pressed call.

"Hey Gray...I thought I'd give you a call, I missed you earlier I thought we were on for a round of golf...you were out of town? Where was you galivanting too?", he chuckled, "Oh yeah...got somebody tucked away have you...you dirty dog...look...I was wondering...are you up for this training course in Wales next week...no it's not a routine one, it's one for us more experienced officers...it's a good way of checking out our survival skills and see if there is any room for improvement"

He turned and and leaned on the door way to his ensuite, "you ARE up for it? Splendid I'm going to look forward to it...all that jolly old outdoor malarky...nice and remote...nobody to nag us...", he smiled but even by Charles's standards it fell quite dark and menacing, "...Yeah, that's right...survival of the fittest..."

He ended the call and sat on the bed. He glanced over to his bedside drawer and went and pulled it open slowly, he focused on the handgun he held and looked into the mirror and stared silently plotting.

XXX

Molly was washing up when her phone rang, she pulled off her pink marigolds and grabbed the phone to her ear, "Charles what is it...oh yeah you did promise Esther you'd say night night to her but she's asleep now...ohhhh go on then"

She went into her daughters bedroom and saw that she was awake, "Daddys on the phone...he wants to say night night..." she beamed.

Esther crawled out from under the covers and took the phone from her mother, "Daddy...night night...no I'm sleepy now...yeah...yeah...yeah...bye bye...big hugs to you too daddy..."

Molly looked at the picture on her daughters sidetable near the lamp of Charles and Esther at the swings, the little girl held the phone to her, "...he wants to say night night to you now mummy"

Molly took the phone back and pointed back to the pillows, "settle down and go to sleep now please"

Molly went out of the bedroom and held the phone to her ear, "So...when will you be next around...you know she'll be expecting it now...you'll let me know...are you ok? You sound edgey...okay you take care too, night..."

XXX

Charles threw his phone to the side and laid back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, he rolled his head and reached for the handgun, he sat up and drew near the kit bag on the bed and placed the firearm inside with his survival combats and boots.

And then zipped it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

Thanks for some lovely reviews:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20/24

The Weather had started off quite bright when they had left the base camp. As they progressed up the mountain, it had started to cloud over and finished off with a constant drizzle.

Both Charles and Graham had great heavy packs on their backs as they climbed up the pass. Their boots were caked in mud and they were both getting on the tired side. Graham manouvered around and dumped his pack onto the ground, "I think we should set up camp for the night...why don't you get a fire going and I'll hunt us a rabbit - have you noticed how many we've seen in the brush on our way up here"

Charles heaved off his pack and nodded. Graham ramaged through his pack and looked up, "Are you alright? You're quiet"

Charles nodded, "No, I'm fine...just all that walking...I didn't quite know how unfit I was"

Graham laughed, "that is what all this is in aid of isn't it?"

"Yeah...of course", Charles breathed and set about starting a fire. Graham pulled out a hunting knife from his boot. Charles looked at the knife somewhat unexpected and continued to set up the camp fire.

Within the hour before it got pitch black, the fire was going and the tents were up. Graham set up a spit over the fire and turned the rabbit meat on it, "well...I haven't done this in years...not since my training days...you remember those?"

Charles sat under the lean-to with him as the raindrops pattered on the canvass, "yeah...good times...the best...we were young, free and could do what we wanted to do...to anyone"

Graham laughed, "You were seeing that posh bird back then...Rebecca...see her much now?"

Charles shrugged, "From time to time...when I visit Sam...much like when I go Visit Molly to see Esther...", he looked up for reaction as he said it.

Graham didn't look back at him. Instead he laughed out a, "blimey...Jennifer did her nut when I cancelled a romantic weekend in Paris to spent time with you...my oldest and closiest of friends", he then returned the gaze.

Charles chewed his tongue, "Ah...what is this, brokeback mountain?", Graham laughed, "I love you mate...but I certainly wouldn't go that far!"

Charles nodded to the over roasted meat on the spit that crackled in the heat, "Aren't you going to serve that up or what...I'm famished"

Graham took his hunting knife from his boot and set about cutting off pieces of meat with it and held a piece over to his friend, Charles took it off the sharp knife and placed the meat into his mouth and chewed on it slowly.

"How is it?"

Charles shrugged, "cooked to perfection...", he watched as Graham stuffed a mouthful of meat himself and stretched out for the water bag. As he did so Charles reached for the knife and placed it on his opposite side.

Graham took a twig of water and turned to Charles, "So...Molly...you still in love with her or is it really all over between you two"

Charles sniffed, "it's over...she's with Lee now...but there will always be a connection between us because of Esther...she's such an adorable little girl...I feel very protective of my daughter like a father should do...it is his prime and foremost duty...", he glanced up to Graham, "...do you agree?"

Graham shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't really know...I have no kids let alone a daughter"

Charles looked at him sharply.

"...but that Lee guy...he was in my platoon in Afghan...he's abit shady I think...you know, because of that business out there...the girl in the village"

At last. Thought Charles.

"...I dread to think what that poor girl went through...but because we could never proove anything, we had to forget about it or it would have caused all sorts of trouble"

"Graham, lets cut to the chase ...why did you send Molly those texts? Infact, while you think about that, please explain why you have been stalking her AND my daughter...?"

Graham looked back at him, his eyes narrowing...

XXX

The storm was bang over London as the thunder and lightening continued to light up and invade the flat with it's rumbles. Molly crossed over to the window and saw the rain lashing down outside, she pulled the curtain across and saw Esther come out of her room in her Jimjams rubbing her eyes, "Mummy I don't like the noise..."

Molly collected her daughter up and sat on the couch, "It's alright baby...it's just the thunder it will pass soon I promise you"

"But I hate it!", she wailed.

"hey...Lee will be back from the pub soon...he'll give you a cuddle and keep you safe"

"I don't want Lee, I want daddy"

"Daddy's away sweatheart...he's doing a boys thing...camping and that, he won't have his phone with him...but if you don't want Lee, you are gonna have to settle for me"

Esther hugged her and nestled her head in her chest and Molly stroked her daughters hair. The flat lit up again and there was a crash of thunder, Esther shook and Molly held her close, both of them hoping...willing for the storm to just go away.

XXX

"LIAR!" cried Charles as he set to his feet with the knife in his hand, "I HEARD YOU GRAHAM...I WAS PRESENT WHEN YOU MET WITH LEE IN THAT LONDON PUB...I KNOW WHAT YOU DID"

Graham stood up slowly and pointed to the knife, "now now Charlie...give me the knife, you are not thinking straight...I don't know what you THINK you heard, but..."

Charles shook his head, "SHUT UP! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND...I TRUSTED YOU...YOU SAVED MY LIFE WHEN I WAS GUNNED DOWN IN IRAQ...YOU KEPT ME SAFE...HOW CAN YOU BE THE SAME PERSON WHO...", he swallowed, "WHO WOULD DO SOMEHTING SO DISGUSTING TO A YOUNG INNOCENT GIRL!"

Graham stepped closer, the fire light alluminating their faces, "Charles...look...you don't understand...I was under alot of stress...my marriage to Shelby broke down...I was alone...I wasn't thinking straight"

Charles lowered the knife and glanced away, "I couldn't comprehend it at first...it was all so in the realms of fantasy", he looked back at him, his eyes welling up, "but it's all true and to think of all the times I stood up for you...telling...INSISTING to others that there was NO truth to those rumours, and here we are..."

Graham panicked, he couldn't let this get out. He just couldn't, he'd be ruined. He turned and saw something in Charles hand...a handgun...where had he gone and got that from?

"Charles what are you doing?"

Charles raised the firearm, "I think you better comeback down the mountain with me, don't you"

Graham hesitated. He swallowed and nodded 'yes'

"Looks like I have no choice..."

Charles went to step aside when, all of a sudden, Graham stooped and threw up hot ash at Charles.

"AHHHHH!"

Charles dropped the gun and clutched his face, Graham acted quickly and launched himself on his former friend, the two men rolled around in the undergrowth trying to get the upper hand, but it was Graham who managed it.

Charles was under him looking up with wide brown eyes, "YOU DISGUST ME!" he hissed in anger.

Graham looked aside from Charles' face and saw him reaching out to the hunting knife that he dropped, Graham roared out in anger and thumbled for the rock, he grabbed it and held it up above him

Charles looked up at it, his eyes searched Grahams, "No...please"

And Graham roared out in emotion and crashed down the rock... hard.

XXX

Molly rocked her daughter to sleep. She whispered a soothing lullaby, and looked up to the window as the thunder rolled on. She stroked her daughters hair and kissed her forehead...because everything would be okay in the morning...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

Thanks for some lovely reviews:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

21/24

The stream water was freezing as he washed the blood from his hands. The rushing water sent along red streaks with it as the blood washed away leaving his hands lily white and cold.

He trembled...and that was not only because of the cold. Graham could hear the stream waters rush by as he closed his eyes and the first light started to brighten into early morning.

The birds sung in the tree tops above him as he stood to his feet and took in the fresh air. Plooms of clouded breath escaped his mouth as he exhaled.

Graham turned and lifted his pack off the bank and heaved it over his shoulder. He turned and closed his eyes seeing black and white images of a motionless body on the forest floor.

He faught back the tears as he started through the brush and back onto the trail. He struggled through and thorn and bracken as he tried to shift that view from his mind and only replaced it with scenes that played out as he walked.

 _Charles at his wedding. Charles with him on the front line at Iraq. Charles and himself having a good old laugh at some bar._

 _Charles pulling him into a tight hug and a pat on the back..._

Graham gasped out and fell to his knees in the bracken. He looked up, the tears running down his cheeks and he screamed out in deep wretched painstaking emotion.

"Agggghhhhhhh!"

XXX

 _Molly was on the beach. She looked out to sea as the strong but warm breeze hit her face and pulled back her hair. The sun was hot and her flimsy white dress danced about her legs._

 _Charles turned from the seas edge and smiled at her, he was tanned and he was strong and he had that sweet sweet smile that was so robust._

 _"Coming for a waddle...O promise you it isn't cold", he whispered. It sounded like a whisper. Deep inside her ear._

 _Molly looked down to the sand and laughed._

 _"Why are you laughing...what is so funny in me asking you to join me for a paddle"_

 _Molly stopped laughing and looked up, Charles fingers were on her chin lifting her face to look at him._

 _His eyes were dark and cold._

Molly opened her eyes.

Esther Dawes pushed the door and sneaked up to the bed. Molly and Lee were still in bed as the first rays of light faught through the curtain.

The little girl was dead quiet as she paused and then jumped onto the bed, Molly looked at her and instantly gathered up her up.

"Mummy you are squeezing me too much"

Molly relaxed her grip and then stroked her daughters bedhair back and smiled, "I love you baby...Mummys just feeling like she needs a big hug"

Lee was looking at them and yawning, "What are we all doing up so damned early for?"

Molly stood up and took her daughters hand, "You go back to sleep...have a lie in if you like...I'm going to make breakfast for Esther"

XXX

Graham trod across the gravel and stuck is key into the door of the 4by4 Land Rover. He opened the door and chucked his pack into the back and then climbed into the drivers seat and slammed the door shut.

He sat there in complete silence. It was all quiet and still with the exception of the solar powered air fresher coming to life on the dash.

He leaned back and placed his hands onto the steering wheel and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and then pulling himself together, he put the key into the ignition and fired up the engine.

XXX

Molly leaned on the kitchen counter. She could hear Lee in the shower and Esther was in the lounge with kids TV on. She picked up her phone and scrolled down to Charles' number with her finger and then tapped call putting the phone to her ear.

Voicemail.

She shrugged and left a quick message and turned to Lee who was stepping out of the shower room across the hall, "It's a sunny day out...I thought that you could drive us to the beach"

Lee threw his damp towel over his shoulder, "Oh yeah? I thought Boring Bognor or somewhere wasn't good enough for yah", he teased.

Molly laughed, "I know, I know...Bognor isn't exactly Spain, but it's gotta beach and that...I had a dream about a beach last night, I feel like going"

Lee was heading to the bedroom with a big smile, "best dig out my swim shorts then, haven't I"

XXX.

Graham drove off the slip road and pulled up into a layby. He killed the engine off and sat back in the seat and gathered his thoughts. Thinking about the reprecussions of what he done. If only he had kept his mouth shut he couldn't have had to done it.

He closed his eyes seeing images that played out in black and white. His own face looking down, and then onto the ground at the still form of Charles James, eyes closed, and blood trickling down his left forehead and cheek.

He opened his eyes and sniffed back the tears. He then swallowed down and pulled out his mobile. No messages. Jennifer was still angry at him. He then threw the mobile to the dashboard and rumaged through his pockets and pulled out a second mobile. There was a voice message. He played it, and listened.

"Hi Charlie...Just a quick call about you taking Esther to Lake Garda. I think you should...it'll be good for you twos to spend proper time together...get back to me"

He bit his lip and then pressed reply as text message. He typed.

 _Ok..._

What could he type? He scratched his face and then continued.

 _will be on traing course for two weeks...will get back to you soon x_

He looked at the message and then removed the x, and then replaced it and then took it away. He sighed and pressed send.

XXX

On the journey down in the car to Bognor, Molly and Esther were playing singing games when Molly's phone vibrated.

She sang along and pressed read and read the message from Charles.

She frowned.

"That's funny"

"What is", asked Lee as he looked into his rear view and then wing mirror to over take a car infront.

Molly looked at him, "Charles is staying on this course, it's Sam's birthday on Wednesday! I bet you Rebecca's gonna have the right hump because I know I would if it was Esther's birthday he was missing"

"Well...if he thinks more about a training course than his kids birthday, It says alot about him"

Molly shook her head, "but THAT'S what's funny...he doesn't, he always makes the effort for both of them...I'm wondering if it's HER who's giving HIM the hump...and he's thought sod it I'm not going, but why would he take it out on Sam?"

Lee glanced at her through his shades,"Now, now...come on Molls...you know how the 'detective' side always ends up blowing up in your face...just KEEP your nose out"

XXX

Graham sat on his bed on the phone, "there must be something I can do...what about in Africa? I don't mind what, I just need to do something, I'm getting bored and if you want my marriage to end after a few short weeks then please help me", he said with a jokey put on laugh.

He bit his lip and then tongue and the reacted to the reply, "So whens that for...I can be ready at the drop of a hat"

He smiled.

XXX

NEAR THE END OF THE TALE. 3 CHAPTERS TO GO.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

Thanks for some lovely reviews:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

22/24

The sun felt nice on Molly's skin. She laid back onto the rainbow coloured towel and watched through her sunshades, as Esther was digging with her bucket and spade for England. Lee was at the waters wedge looking out to sea.

Molly grabbed the suncream and applicated a layer on her arms and legs, then, after wiping her hands into the towel, exchanged the cream for her phone and scrolled down to Charles's number and pressed call.

XXX

Graham Finchely was on his way to Brize Norton for the night. He was going to fly out to Western Africa the next day. He heard the phone go in his pack in the back, it would soon go to voicemail.

XXX

Molly didn't leave a message, she was too frustrated. He was obviously somewhere on this training course where there wasn't a clear signal.

She bit her lips and then scrolled down to Rebecca's number and pressed call. When it answered she propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Hi Rebecca...I am calling to ask whether you've heard from Charles at all...you haven't...I know it's Sam's birthday Wednesday, that's what I am saying, he's gone off on this training venture in Wales and he texted me this morning about him staying up there longer...I know he never misses a birthday, tell me about it, so if you hear from him, will you let me know...I'll do the same, yeah and you bye"

She sighed and watched as Lee approached. He plonked himself down onto the towel beside her and held his hand out, "Have you got the factor 50 on you, I'm burning red here"

Molly scowled as she threw him the bottle that was beside her, "I told you to put it on before the sun could work on you...it's too late now"

Lee uncapped the top and frowned, "What's with you? You've gotta face like a right mardy cow"

Molly met his glance, "it's nothing"

Esther was then kicking sand up as she ran around them.

"ESTHER STOP THAT!", yelled Lee.

"Shes only playing", said Molly as she stared at her phone.

"Yeah, but now I've got sand stuck all over me, haven't I"

Molly got up on to her feet and pointed to the sea, "Then go and wash it off then, she's just getting restless that's all, I'm gonna take her to get an ice cream"

Lee shook his head and leapt up. She watched him walk over to the water and turned to Esther, "Come on...lets see if we can find an ice cream from somewhere"

XXX

Lee watched her go and pulled out his mobile from the insides of his shorts and stuck it to his ear, "Charles it's me...where the hell are you...have you confronted Finchley or what? Just get back to me"

XXX

At the barracks at Brize Norton, Graham was listening to Charles' voicemails, there was a snotty one from Rebecca about going to miss Sam's birthday, but it was Lee's that made him want to through up.

"Fucking little weasel...I knew it was him who grassed me up", he muttered to himself.

XXX

He could just about see the light through the tree tops above. Charles James had opened his eyes and tried to lift his head, he was cut to shreds. He realised that he was no longer at the camp anymore but rolled into some deep ditch.

"Aghhhhh"

His arm hurt like fucking hell. He knew it was broken. He looked down at his army jacket and saw that it was caked in conjealed and dried blood. His head pounded and there was a bout of dizziness as he lifted his head again. He glanced at his watch trying to focus on the hands.

Nearly 4. The last thing he remembered was being at the Camp site. Him and Graham. He then realised: Where the fuck was Graham?

He rolled over in pain and tried to knee up, his busted arm clutched to his chest supported by the other.

It was slowly starting to dawn on him. Graham was no longer around. He had done a runner and the only reason he had been rolled into the deep ditch was because...his body had been disposed of.

He thought he was dead.

He tried to stand but failed. He tried again and cried out in sheer pain as he had to grab the branch and his broken arm had to hang limp.

He just needed to get out of the ditch.

XXX

Molly licked her ice Cream and laughed as Esther did the same and got most of it on her nose. She turned from where they stood on the prominade and people watched before deciding they should get back to the beach.

Esther pointed to the arcade, "can we...pleassssee..."

"We haven't got time"

"But I want too...daddy always lets me go on the tipping point machines"

"Oh yeah...all those 2p's wasted. Ohhh go on, we are going in there for just 5 minutes", and she led the way in and digging into her purse at the same time for change.

XXX

Charles coughed as he half slide on his back side and half walked. He was spitting up blood. He was seriously injured, he had been well aware of that since regaining consciousness and he knew that he needed a Hospital.

He was going down hill, he was near to the pass, he just knew it somehow. He just had to put one foot in front of the other. Of all the dangerous terrain he had endured on his tours overeas, then negotiating Wales should be a piece of cake.

He stumbled and fell, he yelled out in pain. He managed to crawl and drag himself to the pass.

The sun was beating down whereas the trees had thinned. And he heard drowned out voices and a dog.

He spat out the blood that conjealed in his mouth and tried to get back up onto his feet. If it was help, then it might be the last chance he had. There was no way he could make it all the way down the mountain with these injuries on his own.

He looked up and saw something dart in and out of the bushes. It looked like a goldern labrador. He breathed in and out and waited as the voices got louder.

XXX

The fish and chip shop was near the sea front. Inside Lee brought over the order and handed it to Molly sat at a table with Esther.

"There we are lovely Cod and chips all round"

Molly laughed and sorted out the child portion for her daughter. Lee then took hold of Molly's hand and smiled at her. She felt something drop into her hand and she pulled it away.

"Not another daft shell is it"

"Take a look"

Molly opened her hand and saw the took her breath away because she wasn't expecting it.

He suddenly scraped the chair back and was bent down onto one knee, "We've had such a great day together me you and Esther...it could be like this all the time...Marry me Molly"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WILL SHE SAY YES...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

Thanks for some lovely reviews:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

23/24

Molly scraped back the chair and laughed, "Hey you stop it...not here"

Lee was still down on bended knee staring up at her, his hopes and dreams dashed.

"Lee get up...not here", Molly said being more forceful this time and was well aware that there were actually other punters in that chippie staring straight at them.

Lee swallowed and pulled himself up and sat down, he popped a chip in his mouth and scowled at her, "well...you've certainly pissed all over my dreams...thanks for that...I must look like a right muppet with this lot looking on"

Molly tutted, "I'm not gonna argue in here...wait till we get home and anyway...", she trailed as she stood and started to clear away the rubbish, "...I've haven't said no, have I...I haven't said anything"

Lee managed a half smile and began to help her clear up.

XXX

THE NEXT DAY...

Charles was in hospital. He couldn't remember much about his rescue from the mountain, but he remembered hearing the voices and a dog licking his face where he had collapsed onto the pass.

He had woken up in hospital and was attached to a drip. Apparently he had been rushed to the operating theatre twice. His busted arm needed seeing to urgently because he was in danger of losing it, and the second time he had a case of internal bleeding.

He felt bruised and raw where he laid on the bed. Although he was much more aware now.

The nurse came over to him and smiled, "I see you are with us again..."

Charles gave her one of his dashing smiles, "I am...you seem to wonderously light up the room everytime you materialise out from behind that curtain, " he breathed.

"you are a charmer...but I am a married woman if you don't mind", she joked.

"Pity"

She checked his chart and looked at him, "the police were asking if you are well enough to talk to them..."

Charles looked at her then shook his head, "not yet...I'm not up to it just yet...I am trying to get everything into some sort of order in my mind...anyway, I d not believe it is soley a police matter"

She frowned and realised, "Oh yes...you are a soldier"

"I am...but...well...I want you to contact someone for me if I can pester you...and of course if you don't mind..."

"Of course not", the nurse said as she stood straight and waited.

"I want you to call this number...", she wrote it down as he dictated it to her, "...tell them it's Captain Charles James and I need them to come here on a matter of importance"

She nodded, "Of course...and the police?"

He looked at her with his big brown eyes, "I'm sure you can think of a way to disuade them-for me"

"For you", she laughed and walked away, he relaxed back and looked up at the ceiling, he then rolled his eyes at the next voice.

"Well now...just look at you...look at the state of you...and this time you've only been to Wales and back...one would have thought you'd been blown up on the front line"

He lifted his head to see Rebecca standing there.

"Is Sam with you"

"No...I decided not to bring him...they were frightfully vague on the phone...Charles WHAT on God's earth has happened to you..."

XXX

Molly dropped her bag on the floor when she got back into the flat. Lee was behind and Esther ran in and made for the remote in double the time.

Molly laughed, "Kids and their TV"

Lee took her hand and led her towards the belcony, he unlocked the sliding door and they went outside into the late afternoon sunshine.

"I hope you not expecting that answer", she laughed, "I've still not made up my mind yet"

"Take as long as you need...just as long as it's yes!"

Molly laughed and put her arms around his neck, "I have had a lovely day, both me and Esther... thank you...", and she went to kiss him when her phone rang, Lee pulled away and she answered.

"Rebecca? You've found him?...What!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy ever after anyone? wait and see...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own the our girl or it's characters.

xxxx

Thanks for some lovely reviews:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

24/24

LONDON

Molly had been all of a dither since getting the phonecall from Rebecca about Charles being in hospital. He was in a bad away by all accounts and it seemed that he had been the victim of a vicious attack on the mountain in Wales.

She paced the flat and waved her hand out to Lee, "I'm gonna have to go...I'm gonna have to go see him, he's Esther's Dad..."

Lee nodded from where he sat upon their bed, "I know...you should go"

Molly met his gaze, "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, it will only be for a couple of days or so, till we know what's what with him"

Lee shook his head, "take as long as you need"

Molly smiled at him, "Fanks...you are so understanding fank you"

Lee watched her disappear through into the hall, he slowly stood and pulled out his ruck sack from beneath the bed.

"When I get back I'll make it up to you", he heard her call through to him.

Lee shook his head and wiped away the tear from his cheek, "Yeah why not..."

He stuffed some of his clothes and toiletries into the bag and then sat and pulled out the ring he had bought Molly.

"We can have another day like today...be like a family", she called.

Lee stared at the ring that sat in his palm and then closed his hand and nodded, "Maybe...", he said loudly, and then more softly, "...if things had been different..."

WESTERN AFRICA THE NEXT DAY

It had been a moment of madness. That's what he had put it down to. That's how he tried to justify it after. Of course he knew that it was wrong what he did to that village girl in Afghanistan, but it was all so far away from home. It had just as been another planet than a far of land, because it was so a long long away from blighty.

He did what it took to hush up the witnesses. There was him thinking that it was 'all lads together' and everyone would be on the same side. He didn't think that braindead privates would have a conscious. But they had been apalled by his actions, and he was forced to threaten them if they squealed on him, and detail how he would make then all pay and end their careers at a drop of a hat.

But lads talked. First amongst theirselves, and then it was just one other person and then another until there was one big fat rumour spreading about the camp. A rumour that grew and got distorted to the extend that he was no longer the perpetrater, and it was his platoon. People like Fiona that heard the rumour and came to their own conclusions.

When he got home he put it to the back of his mind. His marriage to his first wife was all but over and he went through a messy divorce. Thank god for Charles James and his family. They were a godsend and they were certainly a rock in showing their absolute support.

Of course the rumour still lurked and every now and and then dogged him. An accusation went his way and his friends were the first ones to shoot down his accusers in flames. He felt great that he had the support, but guilty because it was all such a twisted hellbent mess.

Then it was back to that Fiona in the Army shop in London. That bitch had opened her big fat gob to Molly Dawes about the rumour. Molly had been seeing Lee, one of his team in Afghan that fateful day. And Fiona had to tell HER all about it making her like a dog with a bone in trying to find out the truth.

More lies, more threats. He had lost count to the amount of people he had threaten or frightened to keep his deep dark vile secret. And he did the same to Molly.

He blamed HER for Charles getting involved. He had stood up for him since the beginning. Telling his accusers that they should be very careful what they say and how much trouble they would be in.

But Charles learned the truth, and in his own twisted way got him to go to Wales for this camping weekend. This training that he had made up from thin air. A plot to get to the truth and attack him.

Charles was his best mate, but he had to be silenced too, and braining him hard with a rock several times had rendered him unconscious. He was dying, his pulse was weak and leaving him where he had rolled him down a steep ditch was the best course of action. If not the safest to keep his vile dirty disgusting secret.

But Charles James was a strong man. And that was not only a strong stiff upper lip and all that. He was physically strong and was rescued off that mountain.

Graham Finchley sat in the tent. His hands were cuffed behind his back and he waited as the voices died down and the flap was pulled aside and his CO came in with several other high ranking Army officials.

He knew it was all over.

"Now Captain Finchley...where do be begin..."

XXXX

BRISTOL

Charles had been doing a lot of thinking. He had been stuck in bed in hospital for days. And all he could think of was how lucky he was to be alive and watch his kids grew up.

His CO had visited him earlier that day and had informed him of Graham's arrest out in Africa. It was over, or then again, was it all just the beginning of a long drawn out saga to keep him inside over what he did to that girl in Afghan. What he had did to himself in Wales.

He laid back and closed his eyes. He just wanted to get the hell out of here, he wanted to fly off to distant sunny climes and lie on a beach and feel the sun on his body.

He smiled to himself and turned his head on the pillow to see Molly looking through the glass at him, she had Esther in her arms and she was pointing to him.

Charles laughed and Molly set the girl down onto her feet and she rounded the door and ran to her father.

"Hello little Esther...you seem very pleased to see me, because I am very pleased to see you"

Molly came forward quietly and lifted the girl so she was sitting on the bed.

"Can you read me a story now...I have been waiting a long time now"

He ruffled his daughters hair, "I will when I am feeling better sweetheart...daddy's poorly at the moment and I cannot focus on endless pages of text"

Molly blew out a laugh, "You just make the words up...her book has got pictures...you make up the story as you go along, it's quite clever because you can do a different story everyday"

Charles met her eyes and then looked at his daughter, "where is this book"

Molly stooped and pulled it out of her bag and handed over to him. Esther snuggled close to her father as he put his good arm around her and looked at the first page. Two adult rabbits and a baby rabbit.

"Well...there was these fluffy rabbits and...well...they were happy together because they were a family..."

He turned the page and saw one rabbit leaving by the hole in the burrow.

"...one day, one of the rabbits left leaving mummy rabbit alone with baby rabbit. You see...daddy rabbit was abit of a darmed idiot and thought he knew best and decided that he was going to dictate how they were all going to live..."

He turned the page and saw another rabbit...a brown one.

"...and then there was another rabbit who decided that he knew mummy better, and he and she were very much alike and had so much more in common than she had with daddy rabbit..."

Molly pulled face in the chair, this story was abit out there.

Charles turned the page and saw daddy rabbit looking in through the hole in the burrow at mummy rabbit - brown rabbit and baby rabbit.

"...daddy rabbit came back and realised that he really didn't have much in common at all. Brown rabbit talked the talk and was cool...he was cool and daddy rabbit was not very exciting...he was quite boring actually, but he didn't mean to be..."

Esther looked up at him, "Is brown rabbit the new daddy to baby rabbit now?"

Charles nodded his head and glanced at Molly, Oh yes...and brown rabbit makes mummy rabbit a whole lot happier"

He turned the page when Molly looked away. The next picture saw daddy rabbit all sad in the forest.

"daddy rabbit is all sad now. He is lonely and wishes he was as good as brown rabbit but he's not...brown rabbit is younger and more exciting"

"I love brown rabbit", Esther cooed.

Charles closed the book, "daddys too tired now darling...I'll finish the story soon"

Esther slipped off the bed, "But when...I want to know how the story ends"

Charles caught Molly's gaze, "I will... when I know how it all exactly ends myself"

Molly looked down to her, "Esther...Nanny Nan is out there...see if she can buy you a choccie from the machine...but not a big one", she told.

Esther ran out to Nan from behind the curtain, Nan notioned to Molly, "What was all that Rabbit rubbish just now, Molls?"

"I fink I might know, nan...just look after Est for a while yeah"

Nan agreed and Molly pulled the curtain back.

Charles opened his eyes, "She's worn me out", he breathed.

"I'm pregnant"

Charles looked at her, and went with it, "does Lee know? I know he'll be a good father because I can see he looks after Esther when I'm not around...he's a good man...I'm not going to lie and say I liked him at first, but he really does love you"

"But I love you"

Charles sighed, "Molly...we've been through it...we just DON'T work...as much as we try so very hard"

"You don't understand...Lee's not the father...you are...", Charles was rocked by the news and watched her sit and explain, "...you were going on about rabbits...me and Lee did it like rabbits and nothing happened. Me and you do it once and that's it, I'm pregnant, just like before"

Charles looked at her, "are you sure it's mine"

She nodded with sad eyes looking straight back at him, "I wished it wasn't...it just makes things so damned complicated...but it feels like it's yours...it feels like it did before"

Charles held his good arm out and Molly took his hand, he was trying to comfort her, "does Lee know? Have you told him?"  
She shook her head, "No...I'm scared that if I do then he'll think it's his, and I don't fink I can live a lie Charles...not after all this"

"Nor do I...I do love you Molly...", he squeezed her hand, "...but how can we take the risk? I just do not want to go into something and end up making your life miserable again...and YOU know I did if you care to admit to it"

Molly shook her head, "I know...I just can't live in all that larly dar life...I'm crap at it...and you look so uncomfortable around my family and that..."

"So friends it is then", he whispered to her, brown eyes searching hers.

"Yes...", she smiled back and then they both moved in and pressed their lips onto eachothers mouths.

With his good arm, he lifted it and cupped her cheek, she pulled away and said, "I can't marry Lee...I can't...it wouldn't be right when my heart is with you"

"then why don't I just take my face of tinder, and marry you""

She laughed, "tinder!"

"there's absolutely nothing funny about that...everybody is doing it now"

"Then I best save you from it and marry you then"

His voice lowered, became more serious, "last chance saloon for us Molly...if it doesn't work this time"

She nodded, "it's a risk...but lifes full of risks...it's like stepping foot in a mine field and blowing your bits up"

Charles didn't understand what she was getting at but smiled, "yes I agree" and he kissed her on the lips.

Hands held, staring into in eachothers eyes, Esther came running in and jumped up to the bed, Molly pulled her on and she snuggled between them.

"Well chicken...", Molly said to her, "It looks like daddy rabbits coming home...

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N - Well folks, that's me down...that's as good as a HEA you are going to get from me! Hope I've tied most of it up...I don't think I want to to an epilogue.

So...it was a fleeting visit from me...maybe series two will inspire me to write for OG in the future, but until then, take care.

Thank you to all those who review/encourage/ and offer kind advice. A big thank you! :)


End file.
